The 36th Hunger Games
by A Very Confused Unicorn
Summary: Twenty-four innocent children must battle to the death as a punishment for their ancestors. One Victor emerges. The rest are lost to this world. This is the Hunger Games, and the Capitol show no mercy. SYOT closed, but who doesn't love reading things of no relevance to them? T cos duh.
1. Chapter One: I'm calling it a chapter!

**This is my first FanFiction. It's probably not going to be too good. I don't agree with 'it's my first Fanfic! Be nice,' so all I'm going to say is please don't be _too_ mean. Criticism is accepted, of course.**

 **Without much further ado, let's get started,**

 **Chapter One:** I'm calling it a chapter!

Zinc Crawsnap, Head Gamemaker

I stare at the plans. Our arena is nothing special. The tricks are alright. The mutts are pretty average. It we need something to put it over the top. I can't afford any mistakes. Not after last time.

One of the apprentices, Cola, comes in with a wad of papers. As I flick through them, I suspect my eyes begin to gleam. These plans... they will make this year's Hunger Games... Unforgettable.

 **So, yeah! Its an SYOT! Don't worry, the chapters will be longer after this one. I'm going to put the tribute form underneath this comment thingy. I'm gonna shut up now.**

 **Also, if it's not bold it's optional!**

 **Name**

 **Age**

Gender

 **District**

 **Brief appearance**

 **Personality (as detailed as you like)**

 **Background (just to give me an idea of what to write)**

Token

Friends

Family

 **Reaped? Or volunteer? If volunteer, why?**

Skills:

Fears:

 **No max on tribute entries, enjoy!**

 **\- CandyRue!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Cows Are Crying

**Here are our first reapings! I just wanna say thank you for your support of this story so far. I started the story yesterday and I already have five tributes!**

 **I have two from District 10 so let's get started.**

Jorge Horn, D10

I look around the ranch. I can't see Alessandra anywhere. I feel rage bubbling up in me. She _promised_ she would meet me here before we left for the Reaping.

I sigh. Her loss. I quickly check in the mirror and decide to change my olive green shirt to a black one. There's no point in matching Ali if we're not going together. I think I might break up with her once the Reapings are over. She's getting boring. I need something new and exciting.

I stride towards the town center. I'm lucky my parents are rich- I wouldn't stand for walking the hundreds of miles some people do just to find out if you were going to die. I look at the queue and frown. I set off an hour early. But there is a long line of children awaiting their doom.

I shrug and latch on to the end of the long snaking queue. I could formulate some plan to break up with Ali. It's not gonna be easy, that's for sure.

I suddenly notice who's in front of me. Victoria. I roll my eyes. Then I clear my voice. "Hey Tori!" I figure, why not go for it?

"What, Jorge?" She asks in an icy tone. I guess she's still mad at me for cheating on her last month. I couldn't help it! Heidi was making _the face_ at me!

"Aw, come in Tori! You're not seriously still annoyed with me, are you?" I make puppy dog eyes at her. They don't work

"Get lost loser." She says. "And don't call me Tori!" With a flip of her hair, she enters her section and I get my finger pricked. The Peacekeeper doesn't bother telling me where to go and I walk over to where my mates, Rom, Cow and Bovi, are. We crack some jokes and the Reaping begins.

Victoria Renmin, D10

I'm bored. I jog over to the Reaping lines half an hour early and remember how last year I came with my boyfriend Jorge- he's SUCH a jerk! He got reaped last year and I remember feeling glad that Milka volunteered. Milka came second, the closest Ten victory in years.

I wish Milka hadn't volunteered now. Then Jorge would be gone. Out of my life. For the better.

He wouldn't have won, right?

I step into line. No one joins it for another ten minutes then-just my luck- Jorge slips in behind me. I could scream. The jerk starts trying to hit on me but thankfully I'm at the head of the queue now so Floom, the Head Peacekeeper, pricks my finger and points to the fourteen year old section. Yeah I'm fourteen. People always tell me I'm too young for this, too young for that. But I'll show them.

I'll show them all.

Jorge, D10

The escort- some stupid lady called Indie something- plays the video. Even she looks bored to death. She extracts a name from the girls' bowl precariously but before she can read it out, a clear shout rings through the crowd.

Victoria, D10

"I volunteer as tribute for the thirty sixth Hunger Games."

I've done it. And I'll win.

Jorge, D10

I can't believe her. Victoria's only gone and volunteered fir the Games.

I vaguely hear Indie Gold call out my name before I trip over someone's leg. Then I make my way up to the stage, this stage of nightmares.

I'm going into the Games. With Tori. Victoria. Whatever.

Victoria, D10

Indie Goal tells me and- ugh!- Jorge to shake hands. He offers me his hand immediately. I take one look at his smirking face, take in those green eyes and that black hair that's so different from my unruly orange curls, and punch it.

 **Hope you liked! Please review so I can make it better and tell me what you think!**

 **Tori' a feisty one, ain't she? I should probably call her Victoria actually...**

 **Meh. I'll leave the punishments for Jorge- that no-good backstabbing cheater!**

 ** _Oh my god, get a grip!_**

 **Ok.**

 **Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. The form is on page one. PS you can submit by review as well as PM. Because I was a guest once and it's really annoying to not be able to submit tributes to SYOTs.**

 **Anywho, til next time!**

 **~CandyRue**


	3. Chapter Three: Victor

**Before you get mad at me 'cuz the chapter's so short, it's NOT ACTUALLY A PART OF THE STORY!**

 **It's a result of me being bored.**

 **I'm considering writing up the Games where this guy won. Opinions?**

 **I'm just gonna let you read these few paragraphs. Have fun!**

 **Or tell me why you didn't.**

 **Anyway**

 **You should be reading by now.**

 **Bye!**

 **Bye?**

 **Bye.**

Whey Lutwool, D10, Victor of the 34th Hunger Games

I won. That silly little airhead Victoria won't acknowledge that, but I won. At first I was confused as to why she didn't get that I didn't need her anymore, I was better than her now, but then I realised it showed just how stupid she really was.

I always knew I was going to win. But that brat _Tori_ didn't. She didn't believe me when I told her I was coming home. That was part of the reason I killed her sister... Rama... Rani... whatever, the point is I killed her as soon as I could- Day 4, she came sixth- and man, I did it brutally. I tortured her- part as a message to Tori, part to show sponsors I was just as good as a Career and part because, quite frankly, it was fun. I _liked_ murdering the thirteen year old. And the best bit was, at fifteen, I was the youngest Victor yet. Sorry, I _am_ the youngest Victor yet.

At the Reaping, I don't pay attention. I'm high on some morphling I smuggled over from District Six. Or was it Five? The point is, I hit someone... the escort?... and then I missed finding out whose deaths I would help deliver.

 **So, this chapter is kinda backstory for Tori, but mostly a way to conquer my boredom.**

 **Tell me what you think of Whey? I could use some ideas on what he's actually gonna do when he's forced to mentor Tori...**

 **Til next time!**

 **~CandyRue**


	4. Chapter Four: The Swish Of The Scythe

**Yay! Another Reaping! Before we start, I have something too say.**

 **FanFic sent me an email saying someone wanted to reserve the D7F but I don't know who. If that was you and you still want it, could you let me know?**

 **I just realised I have NO disclaimers. So this one speaks for all the story. I don't own the Hunger Games. Not even cake could persuade Suzanne Collins to give it to me.**

 **And on that note,**

 **Whoop! Another chapter!**

 _Lucky Malone, D11_

As soon as I wake up, I groan. I can smell it from here. Meat.

Why can't the rest of the district be vegetarian too? It would be easier for them and District Ten. And the animals. The other day, the butcher tried to take Nut. I screamed and screamed until Old Nala gave her back. That was a bad day.

As I trudge downstairs, I spot bread. _Fresh_ bread. This must be a Reaping treat. Even though my family owns the bakery, we _never_ get fresh bread. Only the stale stuff that doesn't sell.

With renewed energy, a fresh thought occurs. It's my birthday! Then, the impending horror dawns over me- and I'm not thinking about the Reaping! Oh, no, I'm turning thirteen. _Unlucky_ Thirteen. I groan.

My brother Meringue and his twin sister Molly ( **In Dublin's fair city, where the girls are so pretty, I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone...)** enter the kitchen from different sides of the room. Meringue stomps or to his and Molly's room to get ready.

Molly sits next to me. It's her first Reaping and you can see in her eyes that she's terrified. I soothe her before running upstairs to the room I share with Esme (my older sister) and slip on a silky purple dress with pink and yellow flowers on it. It's my grandma's, from before the Dark Days, when she was in District One and could afford this stuff.

I wonder what life was like before the Hunger Games.

With a jolt, I notice the clock on the wall and fun downstairs in my shabby boots. Esme, Molly, Meringue, Georgie, Lola and I only just make it in time. I slip in next to my best friend Clover and her sister Amaryllis when I hear something I never thought I would.

"Lucky Malone! Come on up, Lucky! Your name was right. I mean, you get to go into the _Hunger Games!"_ I want to slap the babbling escort but I hold it in. When she asks for volunteers, I look hopefully at Esme. She's trained, and I know for a fact she was considering volunteering this year. She's eighteen and strong and skilled with both knives and a bow.

But family bonds only go so far. She stares at the ground. And that's when i know I have no choice. Or chance. I'm thirteen after all. You can't get more unlucky than turning thirteen in the thirteenth of May after all.

I look at my district partner and gulp. I know him. Everyone does.

 _Logan Rifter_

I only take a fraction of the food before me. It feels like too much though. I want to get rid of it but she'll know.

Being the Mayor's son, I get a lot of privileges. I hate my mum though. She's too busy for me. She didn't notice when I developed anorexia. I was fine with that. Then I realised how little she cared.

I know I look good. The number of girls swooning over me says something about that. But if I could just lose a couple more pounds...

At the Reaping, I am in the midst of a crowd of Them.

 _"Hey fatso! Got any food? Because the rest of the district needs it a lot more than you!"_

My hands go up to my cheek: I can still feel the burn They left when They hit me.

 _"Oh, how adorable! The ickle crybaby wants his mummy!"_

I wonder how hard I hit Them when I stopped pretending I didn't care.

I hear her call the name of a girl who hasn't experienced the world yet. She's lucky.

I brace myself. I will volunteer to end this horrible life I live. No, survive. This isn't living.

"Logan Rifter." I almost laugh at the irony. I stride up and shoot a sympathetic glance at... Lucy?... before I notice with disgust that the escort- Missy Lake- is ogling at me.

I shrug it off, shake hands with Lucy and bundle in the car.

 **What do you think of these guys? I edited Logan quite a bit because he was really hard to write. Sorry UnicornAK!**

 **And then there's Lucky (or as Logan says, Lucy). She's a vegetarian. She stands no chance in my eyes... but what do you think?**

 **If I can work out polls I'll make one for favourite character/most likely to win. No promises though!**

 **~CandyRue**


	5. Chapter Five: The Power within

**This is chapter 5! And it's just a coincidence that this chapter's Reaping is District 5.**

 **To nighttimephoenix: it's really up to you. I won't reserve it for you but you can still enter and you will probably get the slot.**

 **T4courtney: I did but it glitched out so I didn't do it again. I think the glitch is fixed now thought so will do!**

 **Bell8421: the repost is fine, and I'll make sure I use the updated tribute form. Your tributes' chapter will be next.**

 **UnicornAK: I'm not going to reply to all your reviews, but I will say this. Whey and Tori haven't got a history exactly, just they were best friends til he murdered her sister in the Games.**

 **When the Games start, you get sponsor points depending on how many tributes you've entered/times you've reviewed/tribute's likelihood for Capitol sponsors. Is you haven't got a tribute, you can still get points via review.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Let's dive right in!**

 **Brad Einstein Three, D5**

I wake up and think, like I do every year, _this it, I'm going to volunteer._ I thunder downstairs. All of the Brad Einsteins are singing. Again. Life is really dull. See, that's why I want to go into the Hunger Games. I want a change in life, and.. I want to kill. Here, the Peacekeepers are stopping me from killing, but they'll be pleased with me if I kill in the Hunger Games. That's what you're supposed to do, right? We march out, in unison, then go our separate ways.

As soon as I'm in what Bob considers yelling distance, he yells out "I'm going to volunteer!" I stare at him, annoyed. He knows this is my year. Last year, Brad 5 volunteered. He came second. This year, Brad 3(aka ME) will volunteer. And win.

My three brothers, my dad and I are all called Brad. My mum's called Brada. We are all different. Papa Brad likes to dance. Brada likes to cook bad food. Brad 1 plays football. Brad 2 experiments with solar panels. Brad 4 is a wimp. Brad 5 was the wrestler of the family until he died.

And me? I'm a bully. I get what I want from the other kids or they meet my fist. And I throw a pretty hard punch.

 **Elizabeth Schuyler, D5**

I wake up early. Last night Angelica and I worked out that if we woke up an hour early, we could get some extra pay and still make the Reaping in time. I quickly slip into Angie's room. I shake her awake and we steal off to the factory.

About fifteen minutes after we arrive, I sneak off to go hunting. I catch a deer with my knife and narrowly miss a flock of groosling with my bow. After the Reaping I'll get some more archery practice in as I'm not catching any food with it.

After half an hour, I have the deer, two wild turkeys and some fish. We'll have a real feast tonight. It's not like I'll get Reaped. I'm thirteen and Angelica wouldn't let me take out any tesserae. I tried though.

When the Reaping rolls around, I'm not wearing my jeans like I thought. My grandfather is still in District Two from pre-Dark Days and he somehow sent over a blue dress. I think it's supposed to be the colour of the sky or the sea or something, but in District Five we can't actually see the sea and the sky is thick with pollution.

I'm awakened from a dreamy trance when I hear something strange.

 **Brad, D5**

The girl is a wimp. She walks up like a mindless drone but I can see her cowering slightly. I will win these Games easily.

 **Eliza, D5**

I try and keep my face devoid of emotion but it feels shallow. I see a boy with gleaming green eyes and a small, mean mouth. He and another boy leap to volunteer for my friend Alexander. But I don't think they know him at all. The boy with gleaming eyes knocks the other one out and races up to the stage. It's when he smirks that I place him as the town bully. Brad 3.

 **Brad, D5**

I think the girl- Elizabeth Something-Or-Other- is confused when I volunteer. But she hasn't killed a puppy or a rabbit before. She doesn't know what it's like to want to kill. I look across the sea of faces. Alll the Brads are crying and Bob's mum is cheering 'cause Bob isn't going into the Games. But I am. And I intend to win.

 **Eliza, D5**

I can tell the bully has underestimated me. No worry. I have a chance and I'll grab it with both hands. I'm coming back to Angie.

 **First thing I'm saying is yes, almost Brad's entire family is called Brad. I don't know why.**

 **Next, I'll sort out the rest of the sponsorship stuff another day.**

 **~CandyRue**


	6. Chapter Six: Wishing On The Waves

**Woohoo! Two chapters in one day!**

 **I got a PM asking where the goodbyes are. I decided to answer it here to clear up any confusion. Basically, once I've done all the Reapings I'll publish a chapter with snippets of everyone's goodbyes rather than putting them in the Reaping chapters themselves. I'm not sure why, it's just something I want to do.**

 **Another PM was asking when certain Reapings were coming out. My answer to that is whenever I have both the tributes for that district unless I'm in the middle of writing another chapter.**

 **Any more questions, review or PM me and I'll answer them in the A/N so everyone knows the answer.**

 **And... let's go!**

 **Liron Aires, D4**

I slip of to the training centre at the crack of dawn. Today could be the day. But am I ready? _Yes,_ I tell myself, but I know in my heart that I'll never be ready. I'll have to kill... kill innocent people- children!- who haven't done anything. They just want to live. But here, in this twisted place called Panem, no one is safe.

I'm not going to volunteer if I can help it. But the academy has no chosen volunteers. If either me or Casey is Reaped, I will go into the Games. And I doubt I'll come back.

Theo and Leo are chasing each other around the kitchen when I return home. I grin and butter a thin slice of bread. I race out of the house with my little sister Hope close behind, even though she gave me a head start. She's incredibly fast. I tie my hair in a high ponytail before digging through my closet for something to wear. I decide on a pale purple skirt and a black blouse after chucking everything else to the floor.

I step out into the sunshine and take a deep breath of the gorgeous salty air. I don't understand how people live without the sea. Some even fear it, according to the book I found in the library.

I beckon over Casey and we walk to Marcel's house. He greets me with a peck on the lips and hugs Case. His little brother Ace struggles through the door and we all walk towards the town square, slowly due to Ace's disability. He has a severe case of Buerger's disease-though only in his leg- and the Capitol refuse to provide the cure, even if half the district pool a fraction of their money. People are willing to do this as Ace is such a sweet boy, and even with his bad leg he tries to help everyone.

Casey and I stand near the back of the eighteen year old girls. Two more weeks and I'd be 19. Hopefully I won't be in the Games... but there's a chance. Case has got a lot of tesserae and I'll volunteer for her no matter what.

 **Marcel Denvers, D10**

Ace wakes me up. He's limping really badly today. I'm worried but I don't let it show. That would upset Ace. He told me that if anything happens to him, I have to keep on living. But I don't know if I can.

 **Ace Denvers, D10**

Marcel chucks on some random clothes just like I did then Liron and Casey arrive. It's my first Reaping. I'm scared- what if I get Reaped?

Casey gives me a hug and Liron gives me a small box with a seaweed bracelet in it. I slip it on. I notice the others all have one on too, and Liron is wearing her pearl necklace. She told me once that each pearl represents a different person.

I struggle over to the twelve year olds section and wait.

 **Liron, D4**

Casey grips into my hand. She must be so worried. Her name is in there 72 times. Mine is in six times and Marcel has six too. Ace has one.

And so we all wait through the video and the Dreary Treaty with bated breath.

Fluffy Shine totters over the the Reaping bowl on ridiculously high heels.

 **Marcel, D4**

"Liron Aires!" My world goes crashing down. No! Not Liron. I can tell Case wants to volunteer for her but Liron makes a stern face and Casey relents.

Liron's handling it pretty well. But then her face and mine are distorted with horror- along with the majority of the district- at the male tribute.

 **Ace, D4**

"Ace Denvers!" No! How? I was only in there once... these thoughts and many more flash through my head as I walk up to the stage. Then...

 **Liron, D4**

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute! Please! Not Ace!"

That could only be one person. I break down and start to cry as Marcel walks up to the stage slowly. He takes the place beside me, where just seconds ago his brother stood, and looks at me. I nod slightly. I know what he wants.

 **Ace, D4**

Fluffy Shine presents my brother and his girlfriend to all of Panem and tells them to shake hands. They don't. They kiss each other instead.

 **Fluffy Shine, D4 Escort**

I have a pair of lovebirds this year! This should be good. Maybe I'll even get promoted to One! I've heard rumours about Lilia retiring...

 **So, that's District Four done! Thank you Bell8421 for Marcel and Liron. And Ace. Is it so very bad that I kinda wanna send Ace in anyway?**

 **What do you think about POV's that aren't just the tributes? Let me know if you think I should continue with the Reapings like that.**

 **~CandyRue**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Cloud Of Black

**This is my third chapter of the day!**

 **In answer to the question about the escort's POV, it's to show the reader that the Capitol think Marcel really volunteered to be with his girlfriend.**

 **To nighttimephoenix, one of Venice's other forms came through. Which one should I use?**

 **Also, can you guys help fill up ExtraordinaryAmy's SYOT?**

 **Thinking...**

 **I have nothing else to say. Except enjoy!**

 **Amy Scotts, D12**

I dreamt last night. I always dream when I'm back from the closet that has become my second home. Elena, my little sister, often goes with no food when I'm in the cupboard so we both starve. I don't know how I'm still alive.

I'm often sneaking over to my friend Paige's place. Her mum pays me for working at the grocery store but I've kept it a secret from my mum. Elena has too. We both know she'd spend it all at the Hob on alcohol. Then I'd be locked in the cupboard and we'd both starve.

The Seam kids think we're so lucky. But we're really not.

I crouch down on the ground and fine the fault in the fence. I like to practice with my bow sometimes. Just in case I get Reaped.

I'm going into the Games this year. I've decided it's the best thing to do. Either it'll end this miserable existence I call my life, or I'll win and Elena and I will be free. We've decided that if I don't win, Elena can volunteer next year and either join me or have a better life.

That's why I practice with my bow. But no one knows that's the real reason.

Elena and I trudge to the Reaping in matching pink dresses. I meet up with Paige and Lucy in the fourteen year olds section and we begin to suffer through the Video.

 **Quentin Fake, D12**

I like drawing. When Rick's family took me in, they pretended I was a Merchant like them, not from the Seam. They enrolled me in art class at school. I really enjoy it. The teacher says I'm getting quite good. But she says that to everyone so I don't believe her.

As Rick and I make our way to the Reaping, we spot our friend Veronica. She passes each of us a small red rose and says "If it's us..." She doesn't say more. She doesn't need to.

We stand nervously with the other fifteen year olds. Everyone has fear and uncertainty written across their faces. In Twelve, we stand no chance. We've had one Victor- Carla Blush- and she won by hiding and evading until the Careers starved. She got lucky. The Cornucopia had no food that year.

But that won't happen again. So we stand no chance.

 **Amy, D12**

And I've done it. A small Seam boy catches my eye as I walk up to the stage. He looks confused. Probably because I'm Twelve's first ever volunteer. But I just go up to the stage all the same.

The escort seems unsure of what to do so I pick out a name from the Reaping bowl to indicate. She comes back to reality and picks out the Seam boy I was staring at. It's then that I glance at the slip of paper between my fingers.

 _Elena Scotts._

 **I found Quentin Blake- I mean Fake!- hard to write so I tried to focus on Amy. This chapter is short, I know, but just deal with it! I'm going to give them a bit of extra speculation in the Games to make up for it.**

 **And now, read below to find out what sponsor items are up for grabs. I'm doing away with the points idea. If you want to sponsor, PM me with the tribute and the gift. Sorry, but sponsor gifts are PM-only. Also, not all gifts will be accepted.**

 **Food:**

 **Bread, fruit salad, steak, roast chicken, small cake, biscuits, water, chocolate milkshake, eggs**

 **Weapons:**

 **Knives, arrows, Darts, blowgun, spear**

 **Other:**

 **First aid kit, medicine, poison, coat, tent, sleeping bag, extra clothes, camouflage paint**

 **Any more stuff will be mentioned when it arrives in my mind.**

 **See ya!**

 **~CandyRue**


	8. Chapter Eight: Diamonds in the sky

**If I get this published on the same day I've started writing it, it'll be the FOURTH chapter today. I doubt that will happen, but still.**

 **If anyone has ideas for sponsor gifts, let me know I the reviews and I'll consider them.**

 **UnicornAK: I'm gonna say no, sorry.**

 **Bell8421: Thank you! As for the arena, you'll have to wait and see...**

 **Nighttimephoenix: Okay, thanks for letting me know which form to use. And don't worry, the 'drama' wasn't a problem. It was quite fun tbh.**

 **MeepBoshiPineBerries: glad you liked the idea! I'm obsessed with that 'song' for some reason so yeah.**

 **Leggo!**

 **Venice Liana, D1**

As usual, I head to the training centre as soon as I wake up. There are a bunch of wimps there who cower in terror when I fling the door open. They make space for me at the crossbow section and I settle myself into my daily routine.

When I'm done for the day, I go home, have a shower and once I'm in the simple black outfit provided for volunteers, I grab my special pen and write. I write and I write then I burn the paper. No one must know that I write. It's bad enough that Gleam and Brass know.

I think Brass is jealous that I got chosen but last year, he was second best. I begin imagining the thrill of killing those stupid, worthless people in the Arena. I have no doubt that I'll win. Neither do my parents- though my mum is constantly trying to find a soft side in me- or my friends.

I tie my sandy hair into my typical topknot and saunter out the door. I skip the queue and wait with the other seventeen year olds for my moment.

 **Manly Waffles, D1**

I'm the best. That's why I was chosen to volunteer. I skip training in favour of sleeping in. Then, after a hearty breakfast, I prepare for the turning point in my life.

My only real competition will be the girl who's volunteering. Venice Liana isn't as good as me, but she will probably get more sponsors. She could win over hearts in the arena. She won't win though. I will.

My dad has encouraged me since Day One. My mum left us when I was six. Her only excuse was 'I'm gay,' and we haven't heard from her since.

I wear the standard volunteer outfit and sprint to the Reaping. I barge my way through the queue. No one messes with a volunteer.

 **Venice, D1**

I can see Topaz opening her mouth to volunteer- I thought she was my friend!- but I quickly shout out the words before she can.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" And I've done it, finally after all these years of training and encouragement from my dad, I've done it!

 **Manly, D1**

Venice volunteers and I decided to outyell her. Of course, I win. I always do. So we bundle in a car with our escort Lilia. This is it. The beginning of my new life.

 **So, four chapters, one day! Go me!**

 **Im not bothered to do more A/N right now, so bye!**

 **~CandyRue**


	9. Chapter Nine: And The Tree Is Felled

**I'm probably not gonna update tomorrow. Or the day after. Sorry if it does happen, but if not, then why the hell am I writing it?**

 **Nighttimephoenix: Thanks for Fawn, but as you can see here, I've changed her a bit because after the DD the Districts weren't allowed to travel unless they were a government official or tribute.**

 **T4courtney: Thanks for reviewing! As I said somewhere along the line with UnicornAK, I won't reply to all your reviews. I will say, however, that Lucky is District 11, not 10, so her District is harvesting crops, not slaughtering the animals.**

 **Also, I have noticed that the reviews are calling Victoria Tori. Hate to break it to you, but her nickname's Vicky. She hates Tori because that's what Jorge called her.**

 **To flameofeternalfandom: James is now a reapee. Sorry. I wrote the chapter then I remembered that he was a volunteer but I didn't have time to change it. :(**

 **Next up, a big ole announcement!**

 **I'm doing a collab with my friend UnicornAK for her first Fanfic! It's an SYOT like this one, so check it out and submit a tribute or two?**

 **Okay, let's gooooooooooooooo!**

 **Fawn Ashwood, D7**

Cedar and I are late. We should be getting to work in the paper factory but it's the day of the Reapings today and I feared being alone more than ever now. So my friends stayed the night and we spent the time giggling at nothing and eating sweets that Imithi brought from her family's sweet shop. I swear peppermint tastes better with the moonlight trickling in through the window on a cold night...

As usual, there's nothing for breakfast because Mum, Dad, Redd, Ava and I haven't got big salaries and there's a lot of us. I just run out the door with Cedar when we remember- we don't work on Reaping day.

We walk back into the warmth and shut the real world out. Imithi and I shoo Cedar out. We put on matching grey skirts and she hands me a colourful flowery blouse. I've never owned something so beautiful in my life.

We stroll to the Reapings together. We don't mention it, but I know we are all thinking about the possibility of being chosen. I start trembling but then I see Redd. I run to my brother and he gives me a big hug before gently guiding me to the line. Cedar shuffles off to the males section and Imithi and I stand apprehensively in the midst of a large group of uncertain thirteen year olds as a new escort comes onstage with a clack of her heels to decide our fates.

 **James Grace, D7**

I grit my teeth. This time, I will do it. But, like every time before, I can't. I sigh. Who ever heard of a person from District Seven who can't climb trees? I guess I'll be the first. I can hear the girl next door giggling. Why is she up at this unearthly hour? I hope she wasn't laughing at me...

I trudge back indoors and try to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach. At the breakfast table my dad and my sister are discussing the Games. They fall silent as I enter the room and begin to clear up. I grab a small piece of bread and stomp off.

I brush my sandy hair and change into a clean shirt. I then walk slowly to the Reaping. I've found that going slowly is the best way to pretend it isn't happening. I'm not sure why, though.

 **Fawn, D7**

It's happening.

I vaguely remember the escort yelling out my name in her high accent and walking up in a daze. She Reaped a boy, older than me, and we walked off the stage and into a stage of the art _car._

I don't remember anything else.

 **James, D7**

I feel a sharp pang of sympathy for the small Reaped girl- I don't know her name, she has just always been the girl next door- but that fades as I am called out myself.

Just like the poor girl before me, I walk up mindlessly. I'm going to die. But I'll go down fighting.

I won't leave the enemy unscathed.

Then I see the girl beside me. I change my mind.

I will protect her. She's too young to die.

 **I feel like I didn't do these characters justice. Sorry to their submitters.**

 **I'm at a loss for words right now.**

 **So bye.**

 **~CandyRue**


	10. Chapter Ten: Needle and Thread

**So, sorry I haven't been updating much! I've gotten a horde of tributes since then though, so chapters _should_ be more frequent! Also, I only have two Districts that aren't full!**

 **The empty slots are the D9M, and the the D3M. The D3F is reserved.**

 **Basically, the Games will be soon. I hope.**

 **Please tell me what you think- I want to up my standards because I still feel like last chapter was terrible.**

 **And yeah.**

 **Nighttimephoenix: Thanks! And don't worry, a lot of people get confused about District travelling.**

 **Umm... I have nothing else to say for this A/N so bubye.**

 **Probably.**

 **Anna Blanche, D8**

I wake up earlier than I would have liked because Ella is clattering around the room. I grown and pull the pillow over my head in the hopes of returning to my dreamworld, but to no avail. I drag myself out of bed slowly and gasp.

I'm not sure I'm fully awake. The last dress Cassy ever made is draped over the chair. It was an order from the Capitol but it was abandoned after the Games last year. Mylo, who won last year's Hunger Games, was from District One. I hate him. I hate him because he killed Cassandra. I hate him because he took everything away from me. My best friend, my confidence and that sense of belonging, all with one chuck of his knife.

I pinch myself tentatively. I'm awake. So I will be wearing this gorgeous purple dress, in all its lacy glory, with the floral embroidery embracing me, to the Reaping. I can't believe it.

Something else hits me. After today, there's only one more Reaping left.

I won't get Reaped, right?

 **Ethan Spool, D8**

The rest of the gang don't wait for me. It's been this way since I fled the foster program, since my initiation went wrong. The burn of the scar on my face hurts every second of the day but I don't flinch. Luke would get mad. Then he'd set Connor and Travis on me. He'd say I wasn't good enough. And I couldn't let that happen.

It's the Reaping today. Or as I should say, a death sentence for the stupid Capitol's entertainment. But those kids never do anything. So I don't care. The District and the Capitol ruined my life. I wish I could ruin theirs.

I hear screams. I don't feel anything. It's probably someone who threatened to spill the beans to the Peacekeepers. Connor and Travis are wanted. They're probably adding onto their kill list right now. I don't know and I don't particularly care. I sneak off to the Reaping while the gang isn't looking. If I don't go the Peacekeepers will figure out where I am, and discover the gang. The rest don't really care. But I want to stay alive. I _need_ to stay alive, so I can be there if- when the Districts rebel again. So we can defeat the Capitol.

So we can be free.

At the Reaping, I receive several funny looks from those in the know. They don't get why I'm at the Reaping. They don't understand.

But I do. And that's all that matters.

 **Anna, D8**

Now I know how Cassy felt. I was standing there, in a sea of seventeen year olds, trying to stay out of people's way, when the sea parted... for me. I stepped slowly through the path of faces, sympathetic or indifferent. I shouldn't have counted myself out. It was stupid. Now I'm going in with someone else. Please not someone I know. Even though I tried to cut off connections when I quit school after what happened with Cassy, I still _know_ these people. I used to laugh and joke with them and we would escape reality together. We'd share fanstasies of a world with no Peacekeepers, no Capitol, no Gray.

Gray's dead though. One thing off the checklist I guess.

Snow, the newly elected president of Panem, is the worst we've had yet. This is his first Hunger Games and it's sure to be the most horrific.

I stand up straight as the escort digs a perfectly manicured hand through the pile of slips. He calls out a name. His high, purely annoying voice rings out and a surly boy steps forward. Oh god, I'm gonna have to live with that voice for god knows how long.

 **Ethan, D8**

I stand no chance out there in the Arena. Connor and Travis would, but not me. Yet, I am Realed and they are not... of course, they're not at the Reaping and I am. In a weird way, it makes sense that I would be chosen.

The girl is weak and pathetic and I've seen her before, or at least I think so.

 **Anna, D8**

I breathe a sigh of relief that I hope no one heard.

I don't know the boy.

I think he might be in one of the gangs.

I don't really know.

And I don't suppose I ever shall.

 **Ethan, D8**

People are silent but show a slight hint of a grin on their face. I'm not sure why.

Then it hits me, I'm going into the Games. The _Hunger Games._

In other words, I'm dead.

As dead as my dad.

As dead as I hope my mum is.

As dead as the little boy who screamed his way through death this morning.

As dead as can be.

 **And there we go!**

 **I think this chapter is better than last time, but I think I ruined Ethan.**

 **See ya someday,**

 **~CandyRue**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Tracks and Trails

**Ok, first off, SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! Basically, I went on holiday and certain circumstances... cough, cough, forgot my iPad and iPhone, cough, cough... meant I couldn't write. But I'm here now! If that counts for anything, anything at all...**

 **Nighttimephoenix: I actually did when we started the collab.**

 **I don't think I got anymore reviews so...**

 **Sorry again. I'm failing at this right now.**

 **And...**

 **Sorry?**

 **Ilana Whipple, D6**

I was staying at my uncle's when it happened. Ever since my mum died when I was seven, I've been swapping between my house and my uncle's. Anyway, I heard a scream coming from the woods... another reason to stay away from the forest. I couldn't sleep. I told my uncle and he thought it was Reaping nerves.

That was last night. Which makes today the Reaping.

And I have no tesserae. So I won't be Reaped. So I don't have to worry.

That's what Uncle Bobie says. But Daddy says something along the lines of 'Oh Bobie, Bobie, Bobie! When will you learn?' every time I tell him something Uncle said.

I think I died in my dream. I'm not really sure. But it was horrible. There was a guy with a knife in his hand and a cruel sneer on his face and then... black. I woke up after that. Then I heard it.

The scream.

I push thoughts of it out of my mind. I jog over to my house. I'm already panting and puffing by the time I've turned the corner and crossed the street.

But whatever. Daddy has _another_ dress for me. I slip it on immediately without looking to see if one of the others is my favourite. I won't be going anywhere, just like Uncle said. So why bother looking my best. As I strut out the door in wedges- which are rare and sought after- I swear I see a tinge of sadness in my father's eyes.

It vanishes though.

Quickly.

 **Elber Penley, D6**

I wish, not for the first time, that Panem was fairer. The system works, I haven't found anything wrong with it other than the Hunger Games, but I do wish that, as one of a family of five, I could have more than a crust of bread to eat- and that's on a good day.

But I live. Almo lives. Casten lives. My parents live. And that's all that matters.

That's not to say it's easy. I can't count the amount of times we have almost starved to death until Casten and I drag in the few edible plants we can identify within the fence. Casten is seven- there is no fear of him being Reaped. Almo has another year of freedom. So it's just me. And I wish it always was just me. Because they must live.

Even if I don't.

Carsin and Avae- with her beautiful golden hair and her smouldering brown eyes- are at the door. As twins, they have dressed alike. I can't name the shades, but their clothes are purple.

I am dressed in my best attire, an almost unripped flannel shirt and shirts you could never tell were mucky trousers only yesterday.

Carsin and I are in the 14 year old section together. I can vaguely make out Avae's golden head among the sea of people, but it's there. I know it is.

But what if it moves? I wonder.

Would Avae be called out?

 **Ilana, D6**

It's me.

I was called.

And my dad knew it was going to happen.

I can tell by the look on his face, by the fact that he can't quite meet my eyes.

The Reaping was rigged- it must have been! And I- I suffered from it, from the Ca...

I lose my train of thought as a small blonde boy tears his eyes away from Avae- one of the girls in my gang- as his name is called.

 **Elber, D6**

I don't really care that I was Reaped. Because Avae wasn't. And today, that's all that matters.

 _She's_ all that matters.

 **Ilana, D6**

Two words- my name- changed my life. Probably ended it.

But now, it's a trivial issue.

Because Uncle Bobie was wrong.

 **Finally!**

 **These characters were hard to write- especially Ilana.**

 **And...**

 **Did I mention I'm terrible at writing dialogue?**

 **Also, did anyone else notice the similarity between Ilana' name and Venice _Liana_ 's?**

 **Nope? Just me?**

 **Okay then...**

CandyRue out.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Trained Killers

**I'm getting back on track! Plus, there's this Reaping then another then another then we're DONE!**

 **And I can't be the only person who wants to move on.**

 **After that last Reaping we'll have one chapter for a hint of all the goodbyes and then... I'm gonna post a schedule here.**

 **D2 (now)**

 **D9**

 **D3**

 **Goodbyes**

 **Capitol's view**

 **Chariot Rides**

 **Interviews**

 **The Games**

 **Afterthought**

 **Obituaries**

 **So yeah! Plenty to come and hopefully you'll like it. The Victor will be chosen soon and there may be a hint somewhere... idk.**

 **You can now sponsor teddy bears, hairbrushes and soap.**

 **Amber Balcen, D2**

At the training center, I am alone. Only the male tribute- Diaz- and I are here because today, we will get more out of it than anyone else.

My mum is peacekeeping somewhere in a different district so she isn't here for the big day. I'm only doing this because she wants me to.

I carefully stab the dragon a few more times to make sure it's really dead. I suddenly realise that it is in fact a sandbag and all the sand has gotten in between my shoes. In a pale white dress, I emerge from the bathroom after taking a shower.

I tense up as I hear quiet footsteps behind me, then breathe a sigh of relief. It's Avery.

I still feel guilty. During the knockout fight, I almost killed her. What sort of person am I, to almost kill my best and only friend?

She falls into step beside me and we walk to the Reaping in silence. We embrace and head our different ways. She'll probably volunteer next year, but today is for me and me alone.

So I take a deep breath and, with all my might, out on a show. Rather than following tradition and shouting, I sing. I sing while essentially signing my death certificate. I didn't have a reason at first, but then I wonder if I could get sponsored for my singing. I give my voice a hard tone as I step up to the stage with a murderous glint in my eye.

 **Poliana Honeysdale-Crown, D2 Escort**

What the?..

The girl... the volunteer... _sang._

I hope I won't get demoted or, even worse, fired. But who knows what Gra- Snow will think of her performance.

I don't bother unfolding the slip because the male volunteer has already shouted out his name.

 **Diaz Thompson, D2**

I smirk, amused, as the girl who will volunteer with me stabs a sandbag repeatedly, the sand trickling into her shoes and clothes. I spot a few speckles in her hair before I turn around and chuck my spear at the target I have selected. There is a queue if targets behind it and I want to know how many I can skewer. I get all eight as the spear lodges itself in the wall.

If Lena were here, it'd be more fun. Ah well, it doesn't really matter.

I don't bother talking to my grandparents or my sister Estella before I jump the queue and sneak off to the back of my section. That way, I can cause a real ruckus when I volunteer.

I have to hold in my guffaws- like many around me- as Amber sings her way up to the stage.

Then I volunteer traditionally and we shake hands.

 **I never realised how hard District Two was to write.**

 **On second thoughts, that's probably just me.**

 **Anywho, I once more feel the tributes weren't done justice.**

 **Au revoir, mon ami!**

~CandyRue


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Wind In The Wheat

**I'm back with another chapter!**

 **But I feel like a bad author cuz it took me so long to write this chapter.**

 **I got quite a few reviews so...**

 **Murphyyy2000: I'm putting training scores in Capitol's View and I'll add in the tribute's reaction but I'm skipping out on training for two reasons:**

 **A) I kinda wanna get a wriggle on**

 **B) that way it'll be more of a surprise in the arena- unless it was your tribute!**

 **Nighttimephoenix: yeah... basically, she is my (A's) best friend. She used to let me and K use her account for submitting tributes before we made our own. She changed her name to make us feel a part of it more.**

 **Also, I didn't really consider the differences between the two tributes but you're right!**

 **DJEkat: Glad you think so! xD**

 **I'm not gonna reply to the other reviews because they are not worthy!**

 **Just kidding, in reality I don't think they need to be replyed to.**

 **By next chapter, I'm publishing the official list of sponsor items. I won't put everything in, and I've decided you can sponsor via review. So if you want to add anything to the list, pop it in reviews and we shall see.**

 **Schedule:**

 **D9 (now)**

 **D3**

 **Goodbyes**

 **Chariots**

 **Capitol's View (got them muddled)**

 **Interviews**

 **The Games**

 **Afterthought**

 **Obituaries**

 **What's more, I've picked the Victor! I think.** **I'm pretty sure I have. But I could always surprise myself if the opportunity arises for another tribute to kill Them...**

 **Besides, I'm very unpredictable.**

 **A random quote I have decided to share:**

 _'Despite the look on my face, you are still talking.'_ \- Skulduggery Pleasant, the Skeleton Detective

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **Prepare to weep, my friends! K has left me/this account. :(**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT TWO:**

 **UnicornAK is discontinuing Time Is Ticking.**

 **When this one is finished I may take it up.**

 **That was probably the longest A/N I've done. Yet.**

 **I kinda wanna keep it going.**

 **Um...**

 **Trying to invent something to say...**

 **Yah, no hope.**

 **Wait...**

 **Nope!**

 **Um**

 **I'm out- for now!**

 **Athena Fields, D9**

"Athena!" I hear a voice that sounds strangely like my father's did in my dream last night.

But it can't be him. He died. I saw it happen. They dragged us all out, me and mum and Hays and Leah, and we just watched as they beat him again and again and again and again until he stopped screaming. I think that's when I knew it, but I didn't accept it for weeks, months after that.

That was six years ago. Sometimes I think he's coming back. But when am I that lucky?

My life is far from glamorous. A few weeks after the compensation money we were provided with ran out, I took up a job in the fields. I had little time for friends, and slowly but surely, only Hayley and Isaiah remained. I've chilled out a bit now but they're still my only real friends.

My job is hard- I started off with my father's, which was hard enough, but then I got promoted. I took the job because it paid better, which meant my mum would stop giving her food to Hays and Leah.

As I'm dragging myself out of bed, the voice- and a fuzzy shape that must be its owner- become more and more clear until I correctly identify them as Hays. _Of course it was Hays,_ I think to myself. Hays was inspired when District Twelve almost won the Games a few years back and has been rising early to run and climb and hide since.

Speaking of the Games, the TV was blasting when I went downstairs, showing Caesar Flickerman interviewing the Head Gamemaker, Zinc Crawsnap, last night. Then he reminded everyone that the Games would be starting soon- oh flip, it's the Reaping today!

I wolf down some suspicious meat and then rush upstairs to get ready. Thankfully, I don't have to pick out a dress as Leah, though only 10, has a keen eye for fashion and has laid out a dress and shoes. When I'm ready, I stumble down the stairs in the heels she has produced, only to find Hays holding a box and Leah beckoning me over. I comply, curious.

Big mistake.

Leah quickly applies mascara, lipstick and a horde of other products to my face. Then she pushes me out the door where I am met by Hayley. She laughs outright and I sulk half the way to the town centre. We start chatting soon enough. She plans a sleepover for next week. I blush when she mentions Isaiah might be coming but she doesn't notice.

Neither of us expected me to be standing up on that platform next to a boy with sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. I notice a scar on his face and the telltale clothes of the orphanage before I turn away and play to the cameras which are surely trained on us.

I start scheming. I'm handy with a scythe and hours of labour have left me with muscular arms and I may be able to rope in a few sponsors.

The sleepover will have to wait.

 **Maximus Stalk, D9**

My last Reaping. After today, I'll be free from the orphanage.

But the day isn't over.

My breakfast is a small bowl with a bit of cereal and sour milk- but I know better than to complain. The marks on my back and the scar on my face are more than enough to learn my lesson.

After I dress in the standard orphanage uniform and try to ignore the fact it's too tight, I step outside. I regret to admit that I followed the screams to find Ellie. The whole district knows her uncle beats her, but no on does anything about it. After all, who would dare to challenge the Mayor- especially one from the Capitol?

I rap on the door in the pattern Ellie devised. It fools her uncle into thinking a Peacekeeper has come to collect her when in actual fact it's just me.

But today, Ellie is still screaming. So her uncle won't let her go? I sigh. I'll have to go without her.

I trudge to the Reaping. Luckily Ellie makes it in time but I've already entered my section so I can't talk to her.

I plan on talking to her after the Reaping is up.

I start thinking about what to do with my freedom after the girl is Reaped- Athena. I think I know her but I doubt it. I've probably just picked up her name somewhere.

I'm jolted out of my fantasies when my name is called. I had tons of tesserae from being eighteen _and_ from the orphanage, but I didn't think I'd actually get Reaped.

I have to make it back. For Ellie.

District Nine, you've got yourself a fighter.

 **In the two days it took me to write this, K changed her mind.**

 **Sorry it took so long.**

 **I changed Ellie. I think I ruined Max.**

 **I'm going now.**

~CandyRue


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Bolts and Volts

**Last Reaping! Woohoo!**

 **We are officially on board the Hunger Games train!**

 **Even though I'm skipping out train rides except for one or two tributes.**

 **Also, I know it took a while but blame spring cleaning, not me! xD**

 **Nighttimephoenix: Would you though? And not necessarily...**

 **Sweet sunset rain: Thanks!**

 **Blade is my penname: No. No no no no no. Yes- I mean no!**

 **ExtraordinaryAmy: A! I'm better than K btw...**

 **To Bell8421: if you're there, have you got any more ideas for Liron's weapon? Because the things you suggested probably wouldn't be in the arena and are an unlikely sponsor gift too. If you don't, she gonna be stuck with a blowgun.**

 **I'm holding out on releasing sponsor items list until the chapter of the Games. Because I'm lazy and can't be bothered right now. :)**

 **The Victor has been determined but all could change if they're seriously unpopular.**

 **Schedule:**

 **D3 (now)**

 **Goodbyes**

 **Chariots**

 **Capitol's View**

 **Interviews**

 **The Games**

 **Afterthought**

 **Obituaries**

 **My mind cannot generate things to type-**

 **Battery Wilson, D3**

I sincerely do not understand my mother.

Last year was my first Reaping. All I remember of it is her telling me that I 'have a chance,' and that I could 'easily win the Hunger Games and avenge Stella!' Stella was my older sister. Three years ago she was sent into the Games at age fourteen. She died in the bloodbath at the hands of her District Partner.

This year, my mum threatened to send me to my abusive dad's house if I didn't 'bring honour to Stella' by volunteering. My dad cheated on my mum when I was eight, Stella was twelve and Spark was only six. He quickly turned to drink when we wouldn't let him in the house and the rest is history.

I still don't plan to volunteer. But I tell my mum I will and set off to find Circuit and Elaina. Elaina, of course, is hiding her latest form of explosive when I arrive, so Circuit and I set off without her. Will is already there, I think- if not he'll walk with someone else.

As we stand in the line, I spot Elaina strolling up to the place where her section is. I wave at her, but I don't think she noticed.

Circuit is nudging me and I notice my mum and Spark. I duck behind a tall fourteen year old and she thankfully doesn't notice where I am. It's then that I look up at who I ducked behind.

My half-brother Buzz.

 _"What do you mean, you have another son?" My mum is crying, because she's realised what's happened. Even if I haven't._

 _"I mean I have another son..." He starts cursing as my mother breaks down completely. Neither of them have realised I'm there, but the school 'cool kid' Buzz has. He smirks at me._

 _My dad suddenly makes to punch my mum. I dive in front of her, and my world goes black._

I still haven't forgiven my dad. When he cheered at that fateful Reaping just seconds after Stella was Reaped, I knew he was no longer the man I once knew. He may have been full of alcohol, but I couldn't care less.

Circuit drags me back. He knows Buzz's face brings back the painful memories, he knows Buzz for who he really is.

Fortunately, my half-brother has yet to notice me. He shoots a pained look at the Peacekeeper taking his blood and walks away from me, taking the pain I feel with him.

Of course, the first face I see when I am Reaped would have to be his, smirking as ever. That gives me the boost I need, however, to go up confidently. I'll need sponsors. And what better time to start than now?

 **Ella Crank, D3**

I am sleeping. At least, that's what I tell myself.

But in reality, I'm scared to sleep. I know I'm not the only one, but everyone else is scared of the Reaping. Not me though. It's just... the dream I had last night. My uncle- I always spit out the word to show my disdain- was back.

I was a tribute in the Hunger Games- _not_ the scary part- and the District Two Male kept becoming him. I could feel the sting and the burn of the countless times his belt has hit me, the thousand times I have laughed as he 'entertained' his friends by beating me, letting them beat me, and selling me for a day or- even worse- night.

I give up on sleeping. Sleep is a luxury, and lately it has been evasive, slipping out of my clutches when I need it most.

I wander the streets aimlessly. As the sun is rising, I quickly dart into the Mayor's house via the back door. Every week, the cook is allowed to give me a little basket with food in it. Sadly, she's out today, so I go to the Reaping early, on an empty stomach.

Of course, I didn't expect to get Reaped.

But I never expected my life to play out as it has.

As I am forced up by the Peacekeepers- kicking and biting, but so what?- I can practically hear the whispering.

Another thing I didn't expect- to get knocked via some kind of drug in a syringe.

Black*

 **Okay, Reapings are officially over!**

 **Whaddayouknow?** **Ella was hard to write!**

 **Just thought: in a way, Bat and Ella are pretty similar.**

 **Here's a reminder of all the tributes: please tell me who's your favourite (not your own) because that could help them live! If you want, do an opinions chart/top five.**

 **District One:**

 **Venice Liana, age 17**

 **Manly Waffles, age 18**

 **District Two:**

 **Amber Balcen, age 18**

 **Diaz Thompson, age 18**

 **District Three:**

 **Ella Crank, age 15**

 **Battery Wilson, age 13**

 **District Four:**

 **Liron Aires, age 18**

 **Marcel Denvers, age 18**

 **District Five:**

 **Elizabeth Schuyler, age 13**

 **Brad 3 Einstein, age 18**

 **District Six:**

 **Ilana Whipple, age 15**

 **Elber Penley, age 14**

 **District Seven:**

 **Fawn Ashwood, age 13**

 **James Grace, age 16**

 **District Eight:**

 **Anna Blanche, age 17**

 **Ethan Spool, age 17**

 **District Nine:**

 **Athena Fields, age 16**

 **Maximus Stalk, age 18**

 **District Ten:**

 **Victoria Renmin, age 14**

 **Jorge Horn, age 16**

 **District Eleven:**

 **Lucky Malone, age 13**

 **Logan Rifter, age 18**

 **District Twelve:**

 **Amy Scotts, age 14**

 **Quentin Fake, age 15**

 **Again, VOTE FOR YOUR FAVE IN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

Xoxo,

~CandyRue


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Farewell To Thee

**Ok, it is _happening_ right now. What is happening, you ask? Idk. Ask A. **

**Anyways, let's boogie as we read people's goodbyes AKA spy on our tributes!**

 **HA HA HA! IM SO EVIL! xD**

 **You are too. Anyway, it's just a snippet!**

 **And Lucky's in unfairly longer, just because xD**

 **Lucky Malone, D11F**

"Oh Lucky, what are we gonna do? You're a freakin' _vegetarian._ You're my lil sis, but frankly, you're also dead meat." I didn't know Esme could be so cruel.

As she walks out, my parents come in with Molly and Meringue. My parents can't stop crying. Last year, Water ( **WATER MALONE!)** _and_ Chrissy were Reaped. This year, I'm thankfully the only Malone sibling.

My parents can't talk, they're so overcome with relief. Molly promises to look after Nut as she and Meringue are herded out.

Next, Lola and Charlie come in. Charlie offers me a hug and whispers in my ear.

"You can do it! Just get loads of sponsors and set up traps so you don't have to do the killing yourself. And then you won't have to eat meat- you just get sponsored food- the vegetarianism could..." she trails off as Lola clears her throat.

Lola presents me with a charm bracelet with my name on it as she ruefully walks out.

Clover comes in next, Amaryllis at her side...

 **Brad 3 Einstein, D5M**

No one comes to say goodbye except an annoyed Bob with a black eye. He's about to punch me when the Peacekeepers arrive.

Meh.

 **Ilana Whipple, D6F**

I look away and try to form a cold atmosphere as my dad enters the room. I have tears on my face, from Uncle Bobie's visit just seconds before.

My dad huffs, tells me to 'stay as you,' and stalks out.

 **Manly Waffles, D1M**

Parents.

Annoying nuisances that stop you from winning.

So I don't let them in.

Friends.

What even are they?

 **Anna Blanche, D8F**

Cassy, me... who next? Who before?

I'm the 36th person to sit here with people crying over their loss.

I'm insignificant.

I'm just a pawn in the game the Capitol play.

And I find some odd reassurance in that.

 **Maximus Stalk, D9F**

No visitors.

The orphanage kids will have been sent back by Millet. And Millet doesn't care, so why would she come?

Ellie... I don't know where she is. All I know is I want to come back.

For her.

 **Victoria Renmin, D10F**

It's all the same.

Just about every person I've ever known has asked me why.

And I don't answer.

Because I don't have to. And I _certainly_ don't want to.

So I don't.

 **Ethan Spool, D8M**

Maybe I have formidable competition. Maybe I don't. It doesn't really matter.

Either way, I'm probably not gonna make it.

Someone came to see me...

It was only when she left that I realised she was my sister. Before I joined the gang.

Everything comes back to the gang.

 **Amy Scotts, D12F**

Elena cries. But she toughens up, winks at me, and leaves the small room.

I begin to brace myself. I thought the crowds in District Twelve were bad, but they must be nothing compared to the Capitol.

My friends don't come.

My mum's probably too intoxicated to care.

So I get quiet time.

And I'm not complaining.

Arrives at Capitol*

People... too... many... people...

screams*

 **Logan Rifter, D11M**

A stream of people- mostly girls- when all I want is peace.

So I block them out. And I think.

The Capitol will have lots of rich food... and throw up pills- which I'll probably use more than necessary.

 **Amber Balcen, D2F**

I think there are people. But I am in a fairytale palace, the Fairy Queen gave me my own room, and I'm not gonna miss a second of it.

The Fairy Queen has amazing taste- velvet sofas, plush carpets, lots and lots of pretty trinkets.

 **Battery Wilson, D3M**

My mum can't believe it.

She thought I was gonna volunteer, then I got Reaped!

I guess the odds were on her side. Not mine.

 **Elizabeth Schuyler, D5F**

Angie gives me advice- too much for my brain to handle. All I really catch is 'watch out for-' before she hugged me and left, her eyes misty.

 **Diaz Thompson, D2M**

Giddy with excitement, I wait for the goodbyes to finish and bring me one step closer to winning.

 **Ella Crank, D3F**

 _I am Ella. I am from District Three. I was Reaped._ I repeat it over and over, like a soothing mantra.

 **Marcel Denvers, D4M**

I hope Ace can stay alive without me. Because I need Liron. So I refuse to win.

 **Liron Aires, D4F**

Without Marcel, I see no point in living. Besides, Ace needs him. So I won't win. He will.

 **A here. I took over after Lucky. Which should explain the lack of speech. Though it probably doesn't.**

 **I didn't do everyone's goodbyes. Deal with it.**

Xoxo,

Gossip girl- I mean

~CandyRue


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Death Pageant

**The Games are getting closer! Time to reveal the outfits! Don't worry, I haven't been keeping them from you; I haven't been planning for that long.**

 **A has though.**

 **She has something to say: _K took FOREVER to write this, hence it taking so long, then I had to edit it, hence more time wastage. Sorry!_ **

**This is in chronological order, going from District One up to Distrcit Twelve. And male first then female. Specially for you readers. Go on, feel touched! Feel special or it might magically**

 **Oh, yeah, I'm not that excited for the chariots. Just the costumes. Some are hilarious. Some are really bad. Some are just..**

 **Weird.**

 **Chap 16, write yourself!**

 **That certainly didn't work. One second.**

 **Chapter 16, type yourself!**

 **Really? Time for some mistakes. Try and understand what it would have been if there wasn't a typo.**

 **Yeah, my magic spells aren't working. Annoying. Got to write it. Tiring.**

 **Wait. That's the only way to do it. Magic spells don't work. God, I need a refund on that magic wand.**

 **No, that's not right.**

 **I don't have a magic wand.**

 **Most of that was just to entertain myself. I hope you didn't read that.**

 **You did?**

 **Not my problem.**

 **Let's go! PS I'm K!**

 **Manly Waffles, D1M**

Winning over sponsors should be easy. Surviving should be easy. Killing people will be easy. Just the finding them bit will be hard. Seriously, they just hide.

Every time I look at the mirror, I fall in love with myself all over again. That means I have done just that about 38 times. A 'knight in shining armour.' Venice is a 'damsel in distress.' I'm way better than her, as expected.

I'm forced into the horse drawn carriage. We have to gain sponsors- easy enough, I'm so handsome! However, it's not what I want. Enough about that, I just want to kick off the Games! Got to seem proud though.

Got to win them over. Even more.

 **Venice Liana, D1F**

My stylist has made me a slice of perfection! Manly, as well. Wish we could wear these in the Games. Those suckers would die upon the gaze of me.

I have it all planned out. The chariots. I'll ensure that I get sponsors. I'll make them think that I'm soft. Then, my plan moves onto the Games. Them thinking that I'm the weakest of the Careers, they'll leave me until last. If they attack me, Manly will take care of it. He's the first one to kill though, when the pack splits up.

Wait. Never mind about that yet. I need to plan the show offs. I'll make myself perfect. I'll put myself in first place but last place, if you get what I mean.

The chariots approach, and I realise that Manly isn't that excited. Perfect. It'll make me look good. The Capitol is cheering for me. I'll be showered with sponsors!

This Games will be done before I can say Venice Liana.

 **Diaz Thompson, D2M**

The Games are drawing near. My white robes are tight to show off my muscles. Amber and I are marble statues. Pretty clever. I check for my locket, and relief shoots through me as I find it tucked away. It's all I have left of my brother- volunteer two years ago- who died at the hands of _District Twelve._

 _Anyway, get sponsors!_ Another vitality my brother neglected.

I am literally white. It's cool. Gives me an air of cool authority that Amber is too Amber to have.

 **Amber Balcen, D2F**

I'm a gorgeous and rich statue. I think I'm a long-lost princess- which I love!

And, I get to look pretty while helping myself and other people. I think.

 **Battery Wilson, D3M**

My mum would be ashamed. I am in a costume that is quite literally a piece of wire. What the hell?

I guess this is my life now. I guess the odds hate me.

 **Ella Crank, D3F**

I think I'm losing my mind.

I repeat my mantra and ignore life in general.

No one notices.

No one cares.

 _I am Ella. I am from District Three. I was Reaped._

 **Marcel Denvers, D4M**

I look in the mirror. I'm not really me.

I can't wait to see Liron. They kept us apart all day.

When I see her, I suck in a breath.

The cogs start whirring and I figure out our costumes.

And Liron looks amazing- she should get more sponsors from the Capitol- sadly including the perverts as her top is rather indecent.

 **Liron Aires, D4F**

The first thing I notice is that streaks of my hair are blue and green.

I like it.

Then I notice the tail. I think I'm a mermaid, which is backed up by the 'top' which is more like a barely-there bra. Then I notice the shell locket.

I'm a Siren.

And Marcel is my sailor.

He's in a sailor cap and uniform with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

We board the chariots and get rolling.

 **Brad 3 Einstein, D5M**

I am in a skin tight silver jumpsuit with lighting bolts all over me.

I think I see Bob in the crowds but shake it off.

I will win. I will kill. I will win.

 **Elizabeth Schuyler, D5F**

Bully Brad and I are lightning conductors. I think.

I am right behind the showstoppers- District Four- but I am determined to get sponsors.

I manage to steal some attention from her... lack of top... but not enough.

I should still get sponsors. I hope.

 **Elber Penley, D6M**

I have a tyre around my waist. So does Ilana. We will not get sponsors like this.

Annoying, but considering I'm gonna die soon I brush it off.

 **Ilana Whipple, D6F**

Okay. This is kind of weird. A tyre around my waist. I suppose the fully black clothes aren't as eerie, but I really want to question my stylist.

I'm a wheel? Seriously? I wish we were wearing these in the Games though, for some reason.

I could roll onto my side if I was weak, and I could just roll away from my enemies. They really should change that.

Except for the fact that your fate would depend on the stylist. Suppose that would make sense though. We'd have to show more respect to them. Forget that, I'm fine with the tribute outfit.

 **James Grace, D7M**

I'm toast. I am a tree. I am from District Seven, I am dressed as a tree, but I can't even climb one. Although as long as the others don't know that, if they are searching for me, they'll look at the trees but not so much ground. Hopefully I can sneak through around the trees.

What if I crash into them?

 **Fawn Ashwood, D7F**

District Seven has no hope. A small 13-year old girl, and a boy who can't climb trees. I'll have to stay out of reach, lay traps, and try to use my smallness to dodge things. Careers probably have good aim though.

I heard the District Twelve boy just wants to be an artist. He honestly thought he could carry out that dream, too.

He didn't consider one thing though.

The Hunger Games.

No one's ever won from 12.

I have a quiet moment where I strategise.

I'll use my brains.

My life depends on it.

 **Ethan Spool, D8M**

I ignore whatever I'm wearing and imagine the Capitol gone.

It's all I want. No more Capitol.

I guess I'll be dead though. The Games are not my strong poi... holy shit, my District Partner looks _good..._

 **Anna Blanche, D8F**

I peek at the crowds. I regret it immediately.

All those people... I gulp. They are rooting for me to die.

After all, who would expect the spindly girl from _District Eight_ to win? We've had one Victor, Woof, who won after allying with the District Two girl- an atypical Career who sacrificed herself for him. Of course, the Capitol spun it into a love story.

I _hate_ the Capitol right now.

 **Maximus Stalk, D9M**

I brace myself for the prepping and wonder what Ellie is doing right now.

I don't even blink when they dress me as a bag of seeds.

 **Athena Fields, D9F**

I'll be okay, according to my stylist. I just need to breathe, get sponsors and pretend I'm not a bag of seeds.

I added the last bit.

 **Jorge Horn, D10M**

So... many... pretty... girls...

I blow kisses and smile.

I got this.

 **Victoria Renmin, D10F**

Ugh. They're yelling Tori as I roll past in my stupid pigs outfit.

Imma just ignore 'em.

 **Logan Rifter, D11M**

I don't like being dressed as a berry bush.

I don't like being me either.

 **Lucky Malone, D11F**

These people will help me if I play the cards right.

I do, but did they notice?

 **Quentin Fake, D12M**

I am in a coal miner's uniform.

Poor Amy is in a coal shaped dress.

What a drawing that would be...

 **Amy Scotts, D12F**

I am speechless.

At first due to my flipping dress, then the crowds.

The people.

Even more than before.

Who would have thought it was possible?

 **A has a closing note.**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed our long awaited chapter xD._**

 ** _May be more frequent if you help me speed K up._**

Xoxo,

~CandyRue


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A Shining Capitol

**A here.**

 **This chapter basically gives scores, reactions and what the Capitol thinks of the tributes.**

 **I'm just gonna dive right in...  
**

 ** _Scores_**

 **Venice Liana, 9**

A nines not too bad I guess. But if the flipping girl from two beats me...

 **Manly Waffles, 8**

Wha... wha... what...?

 **Amber Balcen, 4**

Ooh, my lucky number!

 **Diaz Thompson, 9**

A decent score. Amber makes me seem better though.

 **Ella Crank, 3**

 _I am Ella. I am from District Three. I was Reaped._

 **Battery Wilson, 7**

How did I get a seven? Ah well, I'm not complaining...

 **Liron Aires, 10**

Great. Marcel and I were threatened enough due to not joining the Careers. Now out scoring them? I'm not helping him survive.

 **Marcel Denvers, 10**

Liron and I got the same... but we angered two male. And one girl.

 **Elizabeth Schuyler, 7**

I knew they were paying attention and I did pretty well, but surely not that well...

 **Brad 3 Einstein, 1**

I didn't do anything but chuck a knife. I want to be a surprise.

 **Ilana Whipple, 4**

Not bad for Six.

 **Elber Penley, 2**

I expect my fave falls as my score is read out in a monotonous voice. But I though I had a chance.

 **Fawn Ashwood, 5**

Just what I was aiming for. Alert sponsors, keep Careers off my back.

 **James Grace, 8**

I probably got bonus points for not using an axe much. But swords are my first choice anyway.

 **Anna Blanche, 6**

Same as Cassy.

 **Ethan Spool, 0**

I sat down and didn't do anything for my full fifteen minutes. Bite me.

 **Athena Fields, 5**

I thought I had a chance at a higher score.

 **Maximus Stalk**

Will that help me?

 **Victoria Renmin, 6**

Could've done worse.

 **Jorge Horn, 4**

I admit I was checking out the Gamemaker on the left, but the things I did are worthy of a 6 at least.

 **Lucky Malone, 3**

I'm worried. The Games will make or break me.

 **Logan Rifter, 6**

I don't like people betting on my life.

 **Amy Scotts, 8**

No one from Twelve has ever got that high.

 **Quentin Fake, 2**

At least I was me.

 **Capitolite View:**

 **(I wanted to give you an idea of what the majority of brainwashed Capitol idiots think of the tributes...)**

 ** _Caramella Latté,_ Professional Games Summariser**

I want Marcel to win. He's kinda cute and maybe he'll be up for grabs without Liron around... even if they make the _cutest_ couple!

 _My character summaries:_

Venice, Manly and Diaz are all typical Careers. Amber though... she's lost in a world of her own.

Liron and Marcel are the strongest tributes at first glance, but love and kindness could easily be their downfall. I honestly think that Venice Liana has the highest odds this time around.

Now for the others.

Logan, Brad, Ethan, James, Maximus, Victoria and Athena all look like they could fight. Kill, though? I'm not so sure.

Elizabeth and Fawn seem to be hiding something.

Ella seems insane, Anna seems depressed and Amy seems oddly subdued for a volunteer- though she is from Twelve.

Quentin is our clueless Bloodbath, joined by Ilana, Elber and Battery, I reckon.

Jorge is a bit of a wild card. Strange he got Reaped twice in a row though.

Who's left?

Ah yes. Miss Malone.

Lucky, thirteen and a vegetarian, seems to be smart enough to avoid the Bloodbath and Careers, will probably die of starvation. Heartbreakingly, two siblings of hers were Reaped last year- with no tesserae! I distinctly remember that part... 

Anyway, my dear Readers, enjoy the Games season and may the odds be ever in your favour!

 **For those of you who couldn't tell, Caramella works for a Capitol magazine.**

 **'Til next time!**

Xoxo,

~CandyRue


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Interviews

**Ok, this is the interview chapter (duh!) and I'm gonna post the updated schedule here:**

 **Interviews (now)**

 **Strategy, Alliances and Mentors**

 **The Games**

 **The Victor**

 **Obituaries**

 **Review this story with any alliances you want to see, next chapter you'll see the preplanned ones but there is always room for change- chance meetings, desertion, merging, and others!**

 **I've decided that for sponsor gifts, just PM/review with what you wanna send and I'll decide whether to send it, turn it down a notch or not send it if I don't want to or that would ruin the plot thingy I have. Notes from home must be approved by me, K and the submitter. :)**

I apologise to MeepBoshiPineBerries for making Manly Waffles, not Waffle.

Ditto Bell8421 with Marcel (Denver, not Denvers!).

 **I'm gonna add Caramella's magazine article to the end of every chapter if I can. Unless I find it a bit irrelevant or just can't be bothered. Like this time.**

 **I didn't get any better at writing dialogue, so expect a significant lack of it, especially here.**

 **I think that's all, let's dive in!**

 **Venice Liana, D1F**

I feel a bit awkward in this revealing dress- a bit like a duck out of water- but I can't deny it's beautiful. It's essentially a red minidress with a low neckline, a cutout in the back and tiny sequins and gemstones along the hem.

Of course, I'll be expected to take up the mantle and act like the typical District One ditzy blonde girl- and play sexy for the interview.

I've heard I'm the favourite to win, though, so it's all worth it.

If the Capitol want me to win, the Gamemakers will give me a helping hand. It's just something they do.

And I intend to use that to my advantage.

 **Manly Waffles, D1M**

Apparently, I'm so egotistical that I won't have any trouble playing off my angle. I don't really understand, but the crowd are loving it and that's all that matters right now.

'Cause I'm only getting closer to winning.

I _do_ wish I was wearing something other than this suit though. It's infuriating, being black and white strips of fabric fashioned into a barely decent suit. It's snug as it is, and that's with no undergarments because 'they're going to take up too much space!' If I wore them though...

I just want to get into the Games. That's what I tell Rosiella Moonshine, and the it's true as well.

I just wanna get going.

 **Amber Balcen, D2F**

I love this dress! It's tight but not too tight, it's a gorgeous blue colour and made of velvet.

My angle- that's what my mentor, Caspian, called it- is 'clever, dreamy, an atypical Career.'

Basically, he said, just be me.

So that's what I do, balancing precariously on heels I never imagined could be in my feet.

 **Diaz Thompson, D2M**

Of course I go for the confident, arrogant District Two Male.

I breeze through the interview and sneak backstage where I get a swig of Amber's mentor's drink before heading to my room and crashing.

 **Rosiella Moonshine, Games Interviewer**

I'm through my first four tributes. I like to think of this year as my first, as last year I only started half way through the interviews- the poison the President and I used on Twyla Pastelle took a little longer than expected.

I try to arouse the audience- after the first Careers, they tend to get a tad bored. A part of this may be because, although Four are often Careers, they generally find Three quite dreary, more so than outer Districts.

Speaking of Three, I'm not quite sure the girl is right in the head. Throughout her interview, and I'm told at other times too, she just kept repeating one phrase- the audience sure got a kick out of that!

 **Ella Crank, D3F**

I have slightly changed my mantra.

 _My name is Ella Crank. I am 15 years old, and I lived in District Three. Until I was Reaped. The Capitol stripped me of the last few things I had. I hate the Capitol._

Because I do. The Capitol are the worst- they are horrible.

 **Battery Wilson, D3M**

I know it's stereotypical, but I take on intelligent as my angle. However, I tried to throw in a bit of wittiness and charm to make the Capitol like me more.

But they were too busy laughing at Poor Ol' Ella, as she's known back home, who was repeating a rather rebellious phrase continually. They were just jeering at her, I think. They don't understand.

Enough defending Ella, I need to focus on myself and getting out the arena- still have no clue what that is.

I'll admit it, I tried to hack into the database, only to find it wiped clean of files.

Strange.

 **Liron Aires, D4F**

Although the Capitol don't realise it, I'm trying to get Marcel sponsors, not me. Not that it seems to be working.

President Snow and his team of Hunger Games executives have spun Marcel and I into a tragic love story, forever doomed.

The truth isn't far from it.

 **Marcel Denvers,**

I try to gain sponsors for me and Liron- mostly her.

Only one of us can get out alive, and I really want it to be her.

So I play up my angle with all my might, trying to act all dazed and in love- the Capitol have decided I volunteered for Liron, and Ace being Reaped is just an excuse- they saw the stern look she gave Casey and decided it was aimed towards me.

It couldn't have been, because I was in a completely different section.

 **Rosiella Moonshine, Games Interviewer**

The District Four lovebirds are too cute!

The boy tried to pretend he didn't volunteer for her, but his brother, but the telltale blush creeping up his face told otherwise.

District Three was a disaster, but thankfully, the audience loved my play up for the D4 tributes.

I think I'm safe.

 **Elizabeth Schuyler, D5F**

My interview was a blur.

I think I did well, and my escort said she's already gotten a couple of sponsor deals for me and Brad 3.

But I don't remember anything except their 'hearts melting-' Rosiella's words- at my tears when I mentioned Angie.

Apparently, going with the nickname Eliza was a smart move, but really I just hate being called Elizabeth- it was the name of my great aunt, who was a loyalist in the war.

A loyalist is something I am not.

 **Brad 3 Einstein, D5M**

"Why did you volunteer?"

"To win, to kill, to avenge my brother."

One question out the way.

I just answered the questions and tried to come off as brutish- not too hard, I'm a natural.

 **Ilana Whipple, D6F**

Well that was a flop.

I stuttered and told them stuff they already knew and I hit the interviewer with a shoe when she asked for a demonstration in slipper throwing.

I think I lost all sponsors.

 **Elber Penley, D6M**

My angle is friendly and I think I do pretty well.

But not well enough to completely save my life. Just enough for a helping hand.

 **Rosiella Moonshine, Games Interviewer**

The District Six girl almost hit me with her stiletto!

It was expertly crafted and thrown though.

The boy from her District took on an interesting angle for his District. Friendly.

He did it well though, showed the rest of the Capitolites the true meaning of friendship, all in those three minutes he got in the limelight.

District Five was... interesting.

Very interesting indeed.

 **Fawn Ashwood, D7F**

I'm not sure what my angle is, now that I think about it, but the crowds are loving it so I'm good.

I try and incorporate a bit of humbleness and I think I got it. That's not what I was supposed to do though. What was it?

 **James Grace, D7M**

I tell the interviewer a bunch of nonsense that the brainless woman actually believed! Apparently I have twelve sisters, nine brothers, no dad, and my grandfather likes to eat dried pineapple with his coffee, but only if it's been soaked in tepid water before being dried. For God's sake, there isn't even pineapple in Seven! It's something I only discovered yesterday and I kinda fell in love with it.

 **Anna Blanche, D8F**

I don't remember much of the interview... only what happened before.

The gang boy- Ethan- was constantly flirting with me to the breaking point.

I think he may have kissed me but I'm not too sure.

 **Ethan Spool, D8M**

I did it.

I kissed her.

Then I bombed my interview.

 **Rosiella Moonshine, Games Interviewer**

The last few tributes were a disaster.

I refuse to speak of any of them, James or Anna or Ethan.

Fawn, however, was ADORABLE. I'm definitely gonna sponsor her- through my husband, however, as I'm not allowed to sponsor or bet. It's one of the downfalls of working in the Games industry.

 **Athena Fields, D9F**

I sailed through the interview, paying my angle no heed.

I may have a chance in these Games now.

 **Maximus Stalk, D9M**

One smart move. _One._

'Please, call me Max. Can I say I love your dress?'

I. Hate. My. Life.

 **Victoria Renmin, D10F**

I play the sassy card. No surprise there.

A surprise, though, is I'm expected to badmouth Jorge.

That was really satisfying.

 **Jorge Horn, D10M**

I flirt a lot with th interviewer and the audience- by the time I'm done, they're practically eating out of my hand.

Score!

 **Rosiella Moonshine, Games Interviewer**

Almost done.

Four tributes left.

The outermost Districts- and they may actually be interesting.

( **No more Rosiella Moonshine now!** )

 **Lucky Malone, D11F**

For some reason, I am vengeful. According to my mentor, anyway.

Water, Chrissy, this is for you.

 **Logan Rifter, D11M**

I refuse to acknowledge what just happened.

I was told to act desirable and, like the stupid fool I am, I complied.

 **Amy Scotts, D12F**

I do my party piece and get the hell outta there.

Too. Many. People.

 **Quentin Fake, D12M**

I act scared- which I am.

I act meek- which I am.

I act clueless and a bit stupid and like I have no idea about the harshness of this world- which I am not.

 **Yay! I'm done.**

 **The chapter took a whil. It was a bit of a drag to write.**

 **Do you like it?**

 **Wahoo!**

 **'Cause why not?**

 **I think the Games will be here around next week, maybe a bit later,**

 **So YAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

 **Did I mention Yay?**

 **Xoxo,**

 **~CandyRue**

Hi. Random thing I suggest you ignore:

WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND.

AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TIL THE END!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Operation Live is a go

**Hello buddies!**

 **Imma kick off this chapter nowwwww!**

 **P. S. I am now KatnissEeveedeen...**

 **R. I. P. CandyRue**

 **And yes, I named the alliances. :)**

 ** _Predetermined Alliances:_**

The Careers: _Venice Liana, Manly Waffles, Amber Balcen, Diaz Thompson_

The Hopefuls: _Ella Crank, Battery Wilson, Ilana Whipple, Elber Penley, James Grace_

The Sassy Sistahs: _Elizabeth Schuyler, Victoria Renmin_

We can do it: _Fawn Ashwood, Amy Scotts_

Project Lovebirds: _Anna Blanche, Ethan Spool_

Til Death Do Us Part: _Liron Aires, Marcel Denvers_

Shhh!: _Manly Waffles, Quentin Fake_

 **Strategy sessions with mentors: revealing the final strategy briefly.**

Venice Liana: I am a Career, so that's what I'll do.

Manly Waffles: I have an unbeatable strategy. I'll Career until they might break up, then run off to join my other ally, Quentin, provided he's still alive. Then we'll take out the rest of the Careers together before going our separate ways.

Amber Balcen: Caspian told me to run away after the bloodbath on my night shift. He says to grab loads of supplies first though.

Diaz Thompson: I plan to lead the Careers until my victory.

Ella Crank: My alliance and I will run from the Cornucopia and meet up. Then we'll play the Games.

Battery Wilson: My alliance and I will run from the Cornucopia and meet up. Then we'll play the Games.

Liron Aires: Marcel and I are going to refuse to play the game.

Marcel Denvers: Liron and I won't do what the Capitol wants. Even if she has to get home. 

Elizabeth Schuyler: Vicky is gonna collect all the supplies near her, I'm gonna meet her somewhere, and we're gonna storm this thing.

Brad 3 Einstein: I will be a ruthless killer. I plan to make my first move during the bloodbath.

Ilana Whipple: My alliance and I will run from the Cornucopia and meet up. Then we'll play the Games.

Elber Penley: My alliance and I will run from the Cornucopia and meet up. Then we'll play the Games.

Fawn Ashwood: Amy and I are both gonna run into the cornucopia for supplies. I'll sneak, she'll charge.

James Grace: My alliance and I will run from the Cornucopia and meet up. Then we'll play the Games.

Anna Blanche: My ally... Ethan... I'm not sure what we're doing.

Ethan Spool: Neither Anna nor I know our game plan. Ah well.

Athena Fields: I have no allies. I'm going to run from the bloodbath.

Maximus Stalk: I'm probably gonna run away but I wanna get some supplies so I'm not sure.

Victoria Renmin: I'm gonna collect close supplies before meeting up with Eliza.

Jorge Horn: I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet.

Lucky Malone: I will run. Maybe get some food though.

Amy Scotts: Fawn and I are both gonna run into the cornucopia for supplies. She'll sneak, I'll charge.

Quentin Fake: I'll run but stay close. On Manly's watch, I can collect supplies for when he joins me.

 **That's all folks!**

 **Mind helping me fill up MeepBoshiPineBerries' SYOT?**

 **Bye bye,**

Xoxo,

KatnissEeveedeen


	20. Chapter Twenty: Bloodbath

**Yasssss!**

 **Da Games!**

 **Imma start from Capitolite view/on screen until after the bloodbath.**

 **Here ve go!**

 **Thees ees a very good chapter in my eyes.**

 **It's also short and just a little teaser which I'm not gonna expand.**

 **I. Will. Shut. Up. Now.**

 **???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????... you get the idea.**

As I stare at the screen, I am amazed by the sheer ingenuity of this year's arena. It's a giant dollhouse.

The tributes are on giant soap dishes surrounding the bathtub cornucopia. Goodies are flowing out from here, including some tinned meals. I know from experience how good those are.

Let me recite to you the order of the tributes' places, starting with. Venice as she was the first tribute the camera zoomed in on:

 **Venice Liana**

 **Amy Scotts**

 **James Grace**

 **Elizabeth Schuyler**

 **Ella Crank**

 **Ilana Whipple**

 **Diaz Thompson**

 **Quentin Fake**

 **Logan Rifter**

 **Maximus Stalk**

 **Liron Aires**

 **Fawn Ashwood**

 **Manly Waffles**

 **Lucky Malone**

 **Battery Wilson**

 **Ethan Spool**

 **Jorge Horn**

 **Anna Blanche**

 **Brad 3 Einstein**

 **Marcel Denvers**

 **Amber Balcen**

 **Victoria Renmin**

 **Elber Penley**

 **Athena Fields**

Interesting.

Anyway, the clock is counting down... and they're off!

 **Ps only recounting deaths.**

The first death is caused by Miss Schuyler, who randomly chucks a knife that pierces Ella's heart.

Next is a surprise- Elizabeth's ally, Victoria, easily gets Diaz Thompson in a chokehold- that girl is full of surprises- and stabs him with her knife, killing him instantly.

After that, in a bit of a whirlwind, Amber kills Elber mere moments before Manly drives his spear through James.

Ilana, frozen on her pedestal, is an easy target for Quentin as he runs.

Battery crouches over Ella's body, leaving him oblivious to the surrounding chaos- and the axe Amber lodged in his head.

Eliza kills Jorge with another knife before running with Victoria and a bunch of supplies towards the bedroom.

Cannons sound, signalling the end of the bloodbath: a relatively small one, consisting of only 7 deaths.

 **Hope you liked it! Next chapter we'll see how some tributes feel! See ya then,**

 **KatnissEeveedeen**


	21. Chapter Twenty-one: in Perspective

**Without much further ado, let's get started!**

 **???... continued from last time.**

In the heat of the moment, the Careers don't notice little Fawn Ashwood. She takes plenty of supplies, sneaks over to her ally and together the alliance makes their way towards the field and woods at the bottom of the garden, fashioned into a fairy village.

 **Elizabeth Schuyler, D5F**

Vicky and I get the hell outta there.

It's then that the adrenaline leaves my body and I begin to break down.

I can't believe myself. I killed people. Two innocent people, who just wanted to live.

Next to be, Victoria is having a similar meltdown. It's not as bad for her. She only killed one person, a Career.

I can't bear myself right now.

 ** _Career Mashup_**

Diaz died? I guess I have no competition for leader. I will win

Venice will probably come home. She- hey, where's Amber going?

 _Pretty._

I can't believe it! Amber just wandered away from the Career Camp aka the bathroom and deserted the District One tributes!

That girl is something else.

 **That was for EllaRoseEverdeen.**

 **Lucky Malone, D11F**

I made it. With a little bit of food. I found it in the kitchen before I snuck over to the chicken coop. I slept with the chickens last night. Probably irrational as they may be mutts, but they made no move to at-

AAAH!

I run. I run and I run and I run. The chickens stay in their coop and I am safe and unharmed- except for a gash down my arm and a throbbing ankle.

Could've been worse. I have medical supplies, though limited, from the large broom cupboard that will probably be my home until I die or win, whichever comes first.

 **Quentin Fake, D12M**

Manly was on watch last night. He helped me smuggle some supplies and said he'll probably join me soon.

 **Alliance Statuses:**

 **The Hopefuls: All dead, renamed The Wipeouts.**

 **Project Lovebirds: alive**

 **Careers: two alive, one dead, one deserted.**

 **We can do it: alive**

 **Shhh!: alive**

 **The Sassy Sistahs: alive**

 **'Til Death Do Us Part: alive**

 **Bye!**

 **KatnissEeveedeen**


	22. Chapter 22: Bit'o a filler :)

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating much recently. Just so you know, Iproably won't be updating much over the next few months 'cause I've got theatre camp and I'm starting secondary school! also, K just can't be bothered.**

 **Apologies in advance as this chapter is just a random thing that popped into my mind, feel free to ignore it as it is irrelevant. i just needed some form of story so i wasn't breaking the rules.**

 **Also, I'm considering a summer story. What do ya think?**

 **Caramella Latte, Stupid Brainwashed Capitolite**

Another year, another Games, another rush of excitement, another irritatingly tall stack of papers on my desk. Ugh.

 _Caramella, dearie, I simply adore your fashion sense. In fact, I may or may not have stolen your stylist. Thank you darling, Mistiella Corpha._ That woman... hang on, that must be why Calamri left me! Luckily, Polliesta and Shifone stayed by my side. Ah well, you win some you lose some. And I won, 'cause Clamri can't design to save his life. Polliesta is the real stylist, even if she's just a member of my prep team.

 _To Caramella Latte,_

 _Hiya! I'm Aphrodite-Grace Amelia Birdie Cantaloupe Dionysus Eros Fuchsia Grapevine Honoré Ivy Jaqueline Kayla Lorna Moony Narcissi Ophelia Parthenon Quizzical Rhea Selene Tesla Ursula Vixen Wendi Xylophone Zaria Collesta-Mariette._

 _I was wondering about dropping the Quizzical from my name, but i thought id ask you cuz your so amazing and your like, my idol. Also, what is wrong with your hair woman?_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Aphrodite-Grace A. B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. K. L. M. N. O. P. (Q.) R. S. T. U. V. W. X. Y. Z. C-M._

Don't even get me _started_ on her name.

All this fan mail...

Ah, the plight of a celebrity!

 **And I'm out! Sorry for the annoyingness of moi. And K. mostly K.**

 **Can't be bothered to sign off.]**

 **Bye.**


	23. Chap 23: Another Day, Another Few Gone

**Aaaaaaaaannnndd, I'm back!**

 **Feel free to blame K for no updates.**

 **For who knows how long, but let me just say-**

 **I'm back and there's no getting rid of me!**

 **Sorry, I've always wanted to say that.**

 **Any way, I lost the sheet I created with the storyline on it, so anything could happen. If you read this, add 'butter up buttercup' to your review! There MUST be something else in the review as well. Putting it in will increase your tribute's chance of winning. Most people have more than one tribute, if that is the case then please specify which one you want to help. I'm doing a terrible job of hiding this cause it's the only paragraph, but meh.**

 **And I may change the Victor.**

 **Because I'm annoying like that.**

 **I'm just gonna write.**

 **Sometime soon.**

 **Like now.**

 **Quentin Fake, D12M**

Almost by instinct, my feet sped off towards the 'mess room' when the bell rang. After an extraordinari- **Amy** -ly small bloodbath, I received a sponsor gift via a creepy looking doll, a knife.

At first I didn't get it, but then toys began spilling out of the toy box and charged.

Unwilling to leave the stack of paper I'd found, I attackex them and somehow survived.

I took the paper and a queer green pencil and ran.

Hiding behind a radiator, I felt sure I was safe, so I began to draw.

I drew the creepy doll, I drew the idealistic view painted onto the window, I drew the dusty mirror opposite me in the large corridor.

I was deep in concentration when a large figure hacked away at the support system keeping the radiator up. I spotted the gleam of a throwing knife and the pencil flew from my hands. The male from District Five- I never learnt his name- went a pale purple, then a vibrant orange. Clutching at his throat, he became an ominous black as the cannon sounded.

I'd killed a man.

I backed away slowly from the poisoned pencil, threw the papers away from me, and ran headfirst into the large blue bathroom.

 **Venice Liana, D1F**

As the cannon resonated throughout the dollhouse and the creepy metallic voice called out 'Brad 3 Einstein, District Five Male, 18,' I was just sharpening a knife.

A little boy, around thirteen I think, burst through the door. I flicked my wrist and the knife stuck out from his throats at an uncomfortable-looking angle. The second cannon of the day was accompanied by 'Quentin Fake, District Twelve Male, 15.'

Manly looked slightly worried, but the look passed quickly.

I continued watching him, deep in thought as he was, thinking hard myself. Just a flick of my wrist... all I had to do was throw the knife... as I sat there, contemplating my decisions, I reached for the knife, my aim clear.

'I think we should split up.' Manly Waffles of District One ran off without waiting for an answer, taking the most valuable supplies and weapons. 'Coward!' I spat out but it was too late. I had a feeling that his mentor, Ashwin of the fourteenth Games, would withdraw his gifts.

You don't desert the Careers like that.

He will regret it. The rest of the pack and I- oh wait. I'm the only Career left.

I guess the alliance is finished. On Day One.

 **Victoria Renmin, D10F**

Elizabeth and I ignore the cannons. We've realised we need food.

We split up temporarily to try and find some.

I strike lucky quite quickly, accidentally discovering that the table legs are hollow.

Two cannons in quick succession jolt me from revelling in my hoard.

My heart leaps, thinking it may be Jorge, before I remember he's already dead. Eliza killed him for me.

That girl is my closest friend and I've scarce known her a week.

 **Elizabeth Schuyler, D5F**

I've killed four people.

These Games have made me a monster. The only bright side is I'm getting closer to Angie.

'This is for you.' I whisper as I slowly roll over the bodies of the boys from Eight and Nine. I stumbled upon them fighting, with the girl from Eight on the sidelines. She escaped unscathed, but I killed her District partner as he gained the upper hand.

There is barely any food in their packs, but I head back to my camp.

Vicky has food.

Food for days.

 **My most terrible work, and I'm sorry.**

 **My condolences to the authors of the deceased.**

Xoxo,

~KatnissEeveedeen


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Fire In The Hole!

**Yay!**

 **So happy for tons of reviews so I tried to get this up asap.**

 **A side note before we begin, it's now Day Four, last chapter was Day Two, and no one has died since Eliza's sneaky little attack.**

 **Also, my FanFiction is glitchy. I had to write last chapter nine times, and this one twelve.**

 **Amber Balcen, D2F**

I here rustling and turn, poised to strike.

Something emerges from the bushes and I stab it. I then turn around, waiting for the cannon.

I take a peek when it doesn't come, finding there was a lone chicken mutt.

I continue to wander around the house. _Everyone_ knows that the Careers have split up.

I'm more intrigued that the little girls from Seven and Twelve are still alive. And the crazed bloodthirsty guy from Five died so early on.

BOOM!

I receive a sponsor gift of a new axe and some water. I gratefully sip the drink before moving on.

I decide to hunt as if the Career pack was still there and I was the leader.

It leads me to the body of the little thirteen year old girl from District Eleven. I swing my axe, decapitating her, when I realise something. She's dead. She died earlier. The cannon was for her.

 **Capitolite**

Oh my word! Most people are bored of the Games already, and I can see why, but Lucky Malone, the unfortunate vegetarian, starved to death and was attacked by Amber, although she was already dead.

 **Athena Fields,**

I am in the attic, with my 'ally.'

The girl from Eight turned up when her District partner died.

We have an... unspoken alliance. She has a bunch of knives- she claims they're from a sponsor- which make her a threat.

Onto more pressing issues, the attic is on fire!

The girl from Eight jumps out the window and shuts it behind her.

I don't have time to open it.

The ravaging flames lick hungrily at my pale blue tribute outfit.

I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the final strike, trying to ignore the searing pain of the burns.

It never comes.

The Gamemakers leave me burnt and immobile on the floor, my scorched clothes in tatters, my light blonde hair a new ash-covered black.

 **Amy Scotts, D12F**

I'm so glad I allied with Fawn!

She's set up a bunch of traps, poison and otherwise, and is just generally really fun to be around.

We got a sponsor gift earlier today, but decided to wait for sunset to open it.

Now, as vibrant colours blaze across the sky, we tear it open to find... a board game?

I set it out and Fawn is quick to notice that the players have been replaced by this year's tributes.

Creepy much?

Bored, we play it anyway. Fawn doesn't really get it at first but by sunrise she's an expert.

 **I'm sorry it's so bad, I've kinda lost a spark. I'll try to find it again, so see you then!**

Xoxo,

~KatnissEeveedeen


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Lifeless

**I'm sorry for the wait. Can't be bothered with the other things I have to say.**

 **Alive peeps:**

 **Venice**

 **Manly**

 **Amber**

 **Liron**

 **Marcel**

 **Elizabeth**

 **Fawn**

 **Anna**

 **Athena**

 **Victoria**

 **Logan**

 **Amy**

 **That's so flippin' female-heavy... ah well.**

 **I feel like this is a bad chapter and Anna has changed beyond the standard Games bit aka I ruined her!**

 **Also, I get Eliza's kills seem a lot, but there is a reason for that.**

 **Anna Blanche, D8F**

I've been ally-hopping. Once Ethan died, I went to the girl from Nine. A couple days later it was the two from m Four. The lovesickness pushed me away and I allied with the guy from Eleven. Then I fled last night taking all his supplies like I did with the others.

Probably not the smartest decision. I wonder how many- if any- are hunting me down. I guess I kinda deserve it if they are. If not they confuse me greatly.

BOOM!

'Athena Fields, D9F,' calls out the monotonous tinny voice that will hopefully announce my winning.

The voice fades away as I am left to ponder. Athena- I didn't know her name til now- is the person I left burning alive in the attic.

I hear heavy footsteps I recognise as the guy from Eleven. His eyes hold a crazed look, but his hand trembles slightly as he raises the knife. I know he's contemplating letting me go, and try to use it to my advantage. I make a break for it, but the knife hits me in the back.

 **Liron Aires, D4M**

Neither Marcel nor I catch the latest death- we're too busy hunting down the crazy girl from Eight- she took all our supplies after we allied with her.

He's humming loudly when it happens.

At least it's quick. The fuzzy teddy bear mutt lunges, swipes, turns toward the cannon and his eyes go glassy.

I step away as silent tears run down my cheek.

I step forward and touch his face.

Cold. Lifeless. Dead.

 **I'm done! Bye!**

 **It's short and bad but it's an update. Still got a lack of inspiration and have a bunch of stuff keeping me away from writing. Please don't get disappointed if there is very few updates, it was bound to happen.**

 **Sorry?**

Xoxo,

~KatnissEeveedeen


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: For You

**I'm gonna update this ASAP but we have company so sorry for waits if they happen.**

 **I feel terrible about killing Marcel- I'm not even kidding, I couldn't sleep last night and every time I closed my eyes I saw my image of him which kinda creeped me out but yeah.**

 **Also, writing the first POV of this chapter left me in tears.**

 **You may have worked out what's gonna happen from the title chapter and stuff, so let's get going!**

 **Liron Aires, D4F**

'I'm sorry.' It's not enough. It'll never be enough. 'I can't believe it... I'm sorry. Ace, I'm sorry. Mum, Dad, Casey...' I'm on the verge of tears. The salty drops are practically pulling at my eyelids now, begging to be let out. I give them what they want. 'He... he was my best friend, my brother, and so much more. I'm- I'm- I'm sorry...' I can't speak. But for Ace, I keep trying. My efforts are not in vain. 'If... if I could- if I- if I could go back.. to when... it- it- it... I would've ta-taken h-his place.' Sobs are racking my body now. I'm shaking uncontrollably, but I keep going to the best of my ability. 'It keeps on playi- i-its all-all i can t-th-think about. I- i feel like- like if i- if i just jumped- it, it shou- it should've been m-m-me!' It's getting harder to speak by the second. 'Mar-Marce-marcel was too good. He didn't- he didn't deserve to-to-to d-d-d-die so soon.' I take a deep breath and try to focus. 'Case... lo-look after h-him.' They must know I mean Ace. 'I'm- I'm so-sor- I'm sorry it ended so quickly. It should've been longer. I miss you- i- i miss y-y-you alr- I'm sorry that- that- that it had to end this way!' I'm nowhere near done. So many people have made an impact on my life- I should be telling them. 'Mum- d-dad-' I can't go on.

The old Liron is long gone. She would've fought, avenged Marcel, just said a quick sorry and half-moved on. But this last week or so...

It's cold. The steel blade of the knife enters my neck, my hands trembling as I push it in deeper. It's deadly bite taints my blood before finally, finally, it's over.

'Don't forget me.'

 **? ? ?..., Stupid Brainwashed Capitolite**

BOOM!

I am moved to tears by Liron Aires as she clumsily brings a knife to her neck. She keeps on apologising to people, saying it was her fault, that it should've been her...

A quick BOOM! and it's over. All she'll ever be to anyone now is another dead tribute, but in those few minutes she was so much more.

Suddenly, the action picks up and my eyes are once more glued to the screen.

 **Anna Blanche, D8F**

In the last ten minutes, I've received three sponsor gifts but only opened one- pure, blissful water. My cracked throat grew accustomed to being moist again as I revealed a large package of food to the world. My gaze lingers on it as I open the last one. I've gone hungry before, what is a minute or so?

I'm glad I did.

In the small silver package is something I didn't ever think would help me- a note. I read it carefully and realise that my mentor Cass is telling me to go to the strange golden lake I found with Ethan.

As I sip some of the tainted water, all my wounds instantly heal.

It's medicine.

And I've never been more thankful in my life.

 **Im out! Also, I might start a new fanfic and not only do this one. If so updates will be more sporadic, especially as I'm going for longer and better chapters.**

Xoxo, KatnissEeveedeen


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Final Eight

**Hello guys!**

 **Before we get started a bit of advertising here!**

 **MeepBoshiPineBerries and I have created a collaboration account, called BoshiEeveeMockingjay, on which we have started a story. It would mean a lot to both of us if you could check it out!**

 **Aside from this, this is the last chance to enter sponsor gifts!**

 **Fawn Ashwood, D7F**

Amy's so happy. She's got a bow. The only one in the arena naturally was crushed in the Bloodbath, though I managed to get her the quiver, still full of arrows.

Since that sponsor gift we've been able to eat more than just roots, nuts, berries and the things we got at the Cornucopia.

Meat.

It's so good and satisfies the ravaging hunger within me.

 **Logan Rifter, D11M**

I almost killed someone.

The girl from eight was my ally then she abandoned me and took all my supplies.

But that's not the bad bit.

The bad bit is that I loved the rush of adrenaline. The bad bit is that I want to do it again.

BOOM! I wonder who died. I still have earplugs in so I'm not really sure.

 **Manly Waffles, D1M**

Venice's body lies at my feet.

She'd tried to spring upon me but it didn't work. I've always been told I have fast reflexes.

Venice's death hits me harder than the others. I _knew_ her. I grew up with her.

I ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach, take her good supplies, and run far, far away.

BOOM!

'Tributes, congratulations on making it to the Final Eight. We will be interviewing your family and friends shortly.

 **Victoria Renmin, D10F**

The Final Eight. I can do it.

 **And that's me done! Again, please check out our fic, Choose Wisely.**

Xoxo,

~KatnissEeveedeen


	28. More Caramella!

**Okay, first off, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been feeling a lack of inspiration so I'm going to put this story on hiatus: it will probably only be a month or so.**

 **Also, I got a PM asking about Caramella. I completely forgot about the articles!**

 **I'll put them in at times but not too often: I'll definitely use her for fillers and A/Ns like this one though! If you want to see more of her, let me know and I'll see if she's popular enough to gain more appearances.**

 **Third: K has abandoned this account properly this time. It's not too much of a difference for me because she didn't do much anyway, but that will mean even more sporadic updates because she would hound me until I wrote.**

 **Lastly, I feel kinda bad about giving some tributes such little speculation. I've been reading old SYOTs from times gone past and I've tried to pick up some tips and things. Some tributes didn't have any POVs other than the Reaping, Interviews and Strategies and I feel like I could have done better. Therefore, I will give them quite long obituary thingies. However, the longest ones will probably be given to tributes I feel like I can write easily as.**

 **Anyway, here's the filler thingy!**

If anyone had looked into Caramella Latte's office at 2 am, they would have been greeted by the sight of her with smudged makeup, a torn dress, and surrounded by papers and files. For the famous journalist had been robbed.

Little did they know, it would take years for them to work out what was stolen: not cash, but a limited edition tube of Flambé Lipstick.

Caramella herself would be devestated finding out it was gone, but move on quickly as she realised she could buy a new blue wig with the insurance.

 **I know it sucks but I wasn't kidding when I said I was out of inspiration.**

 **Til next time,**

Xoxo,

~KatnissEeveedeen


	29. No Longer My Son

**'Ari? Isn't she dead or something?'**

 **Hello peoples! I have returned to the fiction of fan site!**

 **I have scrapped the original plans of:**

 **1) a new chapter for each family interview**

 **2) longer and better chapters. Sorry guys, but it's just not happening!**

 **3) The Hiatus**

 **4) probably several other things I can't think of right now.**

 **Also:**

 **I am giving you a clue as to who the Victor is!!! I'm so nice!**

 **The hint is...**

 **They have a name.**

 **I know, I know!**

 **Without further ado,**

 **I have something to say.**

 **I'm a troll!**

 **Next, I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON!!!**

 **I am currently drifting in and out of the THG fandom. After this chapter, there probably won't be anything for ages. And this chapter sucks. Really bad. Like reallllllly bad.**

 **Anywho, this chapter is written from the famed ??????... point of view, aka third person or, in another story, passive voice or hidden POV. Today it represents... Lola. Lola the narrator. Wait...**

 **Nope, just Narrator. Or I can't have several question marksssssss...**

 **T'would be a tragedy!**

 **I probably have several other things to say, so here we goooooooooooooo!**

All across the nation of India...

Scratch that! So sorry my friends, I appear to have the wrong script! Ah, here we are...

Across Panem people gathered around dusty boxes and shiny flatscreens, waiting. Waiting for The Games Show to come on, and Moonia Graise (such a splendid woman!) to do her thing and interview the tributes' families. As she arrived in luxurious District 1, people began to look around for the family of Manly Waffles. However matter how hard they looked, they couldn't find his parents anywhere.

'Oh my!' Exclaimed Moonia, in quite a fluster, 'I believe we have been forgotten! Come, Panem, and let's go to the Waffles'-' and here she had to hold in laughter at the male tribute's ridiculous family name. Regaining her posture, she continued, 'family home. Ah look, there they are!' A picture of Mr and Mrs Waffles, who were almost identical with cropped hair, small green eyes and hooked noses, flashed across the screen. Moonia moved up to the door.

 _Ding! Dingdingding!_

'Whaddayou want?' Asked a sloppy man with disheveled hair and a bottle of some foul-smelling concoction in his hand.

It was none other than Soldier Waffles.

'Uhh...' Moonia could barely hide her disgust. 'Oh yes! All of Panem would like to know what you think of your son!'

'What son? I don't got no son!' He slurred as he slammed the door in her face.

'Well I never!' Moonia exclaimed. Suddenly the door was opened by Bloom Waffles.

'If by "our son" you mean that scoundrel who killed poor Venice, he is no longer our son.' The grotesque woman kicked the camera and slammed the door shut, effectively ending the broadcast.

 **Yeah... this isn't happening. I'll sort something out but next chapter/interview won't be for a while! Sorry!**

 **And EllaRoseEverdeen? CARAMELLA WILL GET YOU YET!!!!**

 **I'm random, I know.**

 **And I can't be bothered to sign off so bye.**


	30. Unable To Attend

**Hello.**

 **I'm not even sure anyone is alive.**

 **I mean, with the zombie apocalypse and all...**

 **What's that? There's still nine days to go before the apocalypse? Oh. Oh my...**

 **Ok then. Before we start our chapter, Caramella asked me to send this note to EllaRoseEverdeen (that is still your name, right? I know I've changed mine. Did you guys notice? Anyway...). She said you would be able to decipher it?**

 _Gobbi_

 _McHuffle._

 _Good times._

 _No more._

 _Have fun._

 _CL_

 **I know it's been a while. But I'm losing interest in this fandom :(.**

 **However, I have time (for a while at least) to write, and I promise to write as much as I possibly can.**

 **These chapters are gonna be short though. If anyone wants to give me an idea for their tribute's chapter, it would be muchly appreciated.**

Newsflash: I can now write dialogue. I think. 

**Also I stole EllaRoseEverdeen's descriptions here a LOT because I suck at descriptive writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I am writing FanFiction. Fan. Fiction. Therefore, I do not own THG. I am merely writing my musings. Besides, if I wrote the Hunger Games Peeta would've died in the bloodbath.**

Moonia Graise had traversed Panem many times. She had, over the years, gone to District Two more times than any other district, a result of excessive training. On every instant she had been met by a warm welcome, with food and wine and music and dancing, and received impeccable hospitality throughout her stay.

But the year of the 35th Hunger Games was no such occasion. Blinds were drawn- all black, no colour- flowers were missing from windows, and not a single person was in sight.

Nonetheless, Moonia walked up to the town's main pavilion, where she was met with the familiar face of the mayor, but none of the usual festivities. Surveying the platform, she noted that no adults had turned up, only two somber teenage girls- Amber's sisters, maybe, or her friends?

One girl had has long chocolate hair that is very curly. Her eyes are a dark brown color, with a slight green tint. Her skin is quite tan, a soft brown color that complements her hair and rosy lips. She towers over the girl next to her.

The girl in question had straight blackish-brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were the typical shade of District 2, grey. Her skin quite pale and added a contrast to her dark features. Being quite short, she had to strain her head up, which is difficult as she has a short neck. She frames her eyes with glasses.

'Madame?' Moonia liked this grey-eyed girl already. Once she was acknowledged with a clean nod, the girl continued. 'I'm Oriana, and this,' she gestured vaguely towards the taller girl, who immediately moved, leaving Oriana pointing to an empty space. 'Is Avery.'

'Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Amber's best friend.'

' _We_ are Amber's best friends.' Oriana interupted.

'Ori!' Avery hissed. 'Sorry about her, she's a jealous one,' Moonia giggled, but Oriana looked put out.

'Anyway, we would like to apologise on the behalf of Amber's family as they were unable to attend this auspi...

Auspici... auspicious!' She cried out triumphantly. 'Event. However, -Avery, what's this word?' She pointed to spidery writing on a cue card that was carefully hidden out of view of the camera.

'If it may be of any help, Avery and I would be more than happy to answer any questions you may have.' Avery recited with the air of one who has listened to something constantly repeated.

Moonia shrugged- why not? Although she did wonder why Amber's family were not present...

'So first off, is there anything you'd like to say to Amber if you got the chance?'

'Well duh!' Exclaimed Avery before Oriana could speak. 'Hey Ambs? We're really proud of you. You've made it this far, there's only a little way to go. And if you don't come back, you're so dead Ambs!' Oriana coughed discreetly. 'What? Oh yes, I suppose that...'

Over the next forty minutes, the camera crew learnt Amber's favourite colour, food and pastime (purple, ham rolls, reading) and who she liked to talk with, what she would talk about, some of her fears, her hopes for the future, and her life in general as it was. The interview was condensed into a four minute long clip that was then merged with the slight recording they had from the Waffles' to provide the start of the Interview film that Caramella Latte, a socialite extraordinaire, would present to Panem.

 **Oh yes. CARAMELLA WILL DO SOMETHING REMOTELY IMPORTANT IN THIS STORY!!!**

 **How did you like it? Remember, ideas will make my life easier and then I can get writing quicker!**

Merry Boxing Day!

~A Very Confused Unicorn


	31. Still Kinda Cliche

**Ello ello ello!**

 **How goes it?**

 **My goes is well, thanking you.**

 **Has anyone decoded Caramella's letter? I know I have not.**

 **Sorry about the wait. Elizabeth... isn't the easiest tribute to write. and I'm still not a fan of these interviews.**

 **It's short. So short. Impossibly short**

'Hello, Panem!' the lady presenting this year's _Hunger Games: The Interviews!_ has her hair cut in a perfect triangle, with caramel highlights running through the glossy blackness. Anyone can put a name to the face: Caramella Latte.

'We're on to the home of Elizabeth Schuyler, and we get to meet her delightful sister Angie! And her dad was there for a while too..' Mella trailed off as the video continued (the audience had gotten bored very quickly so far, and Snow didn't acknowledge failure before death), showing the grimy grey landscape of District Five.

Angie had piercing grey eyes and her father, before he had to leave for work, revealed eyes of the same colour, not as intense, much more sorrowful.

Angie's voice was too quiet to hear much of anything she said. What one could pick up sounded scripted, uninteresting.

Phillip Schuyler seemed too distracted to hold a proper conversation, let alone a prestigious Hunger Games interview!

The only moment the interview had of any substance, right at the end, was when Angie gave her 'message to be passed on' (Snow had decided not to actually allow tributes to hear or read these messages) for her sister. 'Listen, 'Liza. I'm sorry for never being there for you enough. But please, please come back to me! You can do it, I know you can! We're all rooting for you, me, Dad, Alexander, Emily, John... everyone! You have to come back!' It was still kinda cliché though.

 **Yeah... that sucked.**

 **Too ashamed to show my name...**

 **Bye!**


	32. Unhappy Families

****Hi peoples! Sorry for the wait... again.****

 ** **I was at a bit of a loose end as to what to do for this chapter because Nighttimephoenix left the site *sobs* and I have ZERO ideas. Zilch. Nada. NOTHINGGGG!****

 ** **In the end I just wrote a short piece of utter nonsense and left.****

 ** **I feel like the chapter ended up more focused on Caramella because I couldn't do anything with Fawn.****

 ** **Sorry?****

 ** **Also, why does everyone want Caramella to win? I'm so confused rn. She may be dying soon though, if Snow thinks the interviews weren't exciting enough...****

'Her name is Fawn. She's 13 and from District Seven. She likes the colour pink, and her favourite thing about home is the smell of the woods. We really don't know that much about her, do we?' Caramella asked the noticeably smaller audience.

 _ _'Come on, Mella,' Caramella opened her mouth to protest against the nickname, but thought better of it. 'You can do better than that. I know it. The audience knows it. You know it.' She gulped. 'So do it! Or there won't be any more Caramella Peppermintine Decaffia Latte.' He was bringing out her full name. This was serious. 'Is that okay Mella?' She really hated it when people called her Mella.__

 _ _'Ye-yes Mr President.' He smirked, such a cruel, twisted smile, sending shivers down her back (though the open back dress certainly played a part) as he turned on his heel, flanked by white-clad men- Peacekeepers! He'd changed the uniform colour from grey!- as he exited the room.__

 _ _Her pistol (and her courage) lay forgotten in the corner of the room.__

Why hadn't she just done it? Made everything so much easier?

 ** **Because she was scared.****

The clip started rolling. Caramella had always envied Moonia. She had nothing to worry about really. She got paid handsomely for reading out cue cards and looking pretty. Snow- and Gray before him- gad favoured her.

 _ _Hello, Panem! Today we're in District Seven, looking for the Ashwoods!__ Everyone knew that. A picture flashed across the screen- Fawn, her parents and two older children- her siblings? Redd and... Eva, was it?- all smiling. But the eyes gave them away. Sycamore Ashwood was glaring subtly at his daughter, who was leaning towards Redd in search of comfort. Redd looked like he wanted to shield her from everything, while Eva- no, Ava! That's what she'd introduced herself as!- was looking distractedly off screen (maybe she had a boyfriend there? Snow only knows ****AN: imagine they use the President's name instead of God's.**** what was going on.) Leaf Ashwood was the only one who seemed to be happy. But there was a slight look of irritance (her arms were crossed) at her family's antics.

If only Caramella had chosen something else as an introduction! The only thing they learnt about Fawn Ashwood in the three minues of the clip was her parents wanted her to work, but her siblings wouldn't allow it and Fawn herself was too scared to say anything.

The presenter wheedled off about how obvious it was that Fawn didn't get on with her parents, or her sister, but in all honesty she had no idea what she was on about.

If it continued like this, she'd be done-like-Ashleyna Morfilden's hair in a day! (That poor woman, yellow, green and pink just didn't work with her pitch-black skin! ****AN: no disrespect intended, Ashleyna's skin was literally coal black**** )

she needed to do something about it, and fast. Maybe put in a competition? She'd have to speak to Snow...

 ** **Ugh. I can't write properly anymore.****

 ** **Sorry Nighttimephoenix- not that you'll see this- that Fawn's chapter sucked so bad.****

 ** **Maybe next time will be better? K might come back to write one chapter (who remembers K? JK) for me, but idk anymore.****

 ** **Goodbye!****

 ** **~Ari****


	33. Since She's Been Gone

**Umm, hi?**

 ***Dodges several flying objects***

 **I swear I didn't mean to be this long away! Life got in the way...**

 **I don't know if anyone who read the... thing I have created is still out there, but oh well. I'm almost at the end and then I won't feel constantly guilty. (By end I mean of the Games. I am considering making the other bits I had planned a spin-off story. Thoughts?)**

 **Also I think I got this chapter correct- it is Anna's go, right?**

 **Anyway, let's get this annoyingly short (probably) chapter over and done with before reality tries to choke me again.**

 **I think that's all for now, see you on the other side! (And no, KL did not write this chapter- but i thought she was, which only made it take even longer to come out)**

'Umm, hi?' The girl Moonia is towering over has flaxen hair, in contrast to her dark-haired sister. Her name is Ella, and she definitely has more appreciation for her twin sister than her parents. They have not noticed she is speaking, James saying,

'The last few weeks have been really hard on Ella- she's been so distressed!'

Lilith nods and continues, 'Despite being terrified, she has remained calm and collected- more than I could say for this bugger here.' She gestures to the squirming red-faced baby in her arms- he's almost two, Moonia knows, but his parents haven't kept track of that.

Ella tugs on the Capitolite's sleeve again. 'I kinda need to go, so- if you don't mind- bye!' The lady is frozen for a second, this is the first she has heard from Ella, and her voice is uncannily like Anna's- though then again, they had not had the access to the beauty treatments in the Capitol to change them.

As soon as the Blanches have left, three girls who've already introduced themselves as Mia, Reyna ( **AN: I know people hate these but I can't. RARA is the best and will always be so!** ) and Lily, step forward. Reyna immediately starts talking. 'We all used to be really close to Anna,' she says, 'until last year's Games. The female tribute from Eight- Cassandra?' She checks for confirmation before continuing. 'Well, she was Anna's best friend and since she died-' The interviewer can recall Cassy now- big eyes, a lot of swearing, the blood on her face at her death. She looks to Reyna, but the girl doesn't continue. Mia picks it up.

'Anna became depressed, she tried to kill herself and stuff.' All three girls look uncomfortable. 'And then- well, we never really spoke to her again.' the cameraman makes the cut sign. This interview is done- twenty minutes to be condensed into three.

 **Umm, yeah. That happened. I seriously can't focus on anything these days and idk.**

 **Bye,**

~A Very Confused Unicorn


End file.
